Gentle Inferno
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Maleficent has broken free after 30 years of imprisonment and wants vengeance for it and the loss of her child. All of Storybrooke is put on notice by the Dragon Queen, but can a certain fearless librarian change her heart after Belle helps heal her wounds, and will an unlikely friendship turn into something more? DragonBeauty or Mal/Belle Past DragonQueen Rated M for future chaps
1. Chapter 1

Belle stepped outside the library, into the cold night air and locked the door behind her as she quickly crossed the dark street. Rubbing her shoulders, she passed the pawn shop and immediately felt a hand on her shoulder. The hand of the man she used to love.

"Belle-"

"Rumple, please. Not now."

"But Belle-" There was a loud rumbling and the earth started to shake. Gold put a protective arm around her, but she pushed him off and looked back towards the library, knowing what lay beneath. She hadn't believed the warnings of the others, of the Dragon Queen trapped below her feet. Caged up for over 30 years now. Gold raced into the pawn shop just as the library exploded as a great dragon tore its way free, clawing its way into the sky. Maleficent was free. She unleashed a powerful roar, full of fury and fire and Gold stepped back out, brandishing a massive crossbow that he could barely carry alone. He pulled Belle away from the shop and kicked out the stand, setting up the crossbow.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked.

"Taking out a dragon." He replied. Maleficent was hardly able to be seen in the night sky, but as she came into view as she spiraled down towards the town, firebombing the pawn shop until there was nothing left of it. She continued on to lay waste to another place, it looked like the Mayor's Office. As she flew past again on near silent wings, Gold fired. There was a roar of pain from the dragoness as she hit the ground hard and started to change form.

"Maleficent!" Cruella snapped, stepping out of the wreckage of the library, ash covered and dusting off her precious coat. "A little warning would've been appreciated."

"No kidding." Ursula added, using all eight of her tentacles to wipe herself off.

Maleficent stood up, fearsome in the dark light of her destruction, dressed in snug fitting leather pants, a leather jacket and tall dominatrix heels. A large arrow was sticking out of her shoulder, which she ripped out and tossed to the side. By then, the heroes were convening to assess the threat. Emma and Regina were covered in ash as well. They must've been in the office when Maleficent blew it up.

"Maleficent, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Regina roared.

"How dare you?" Maleficent hissed. "How dare you lock me in my dragon form for 30 years!"

"Mal-"

"Don't call me that!" Maleficent roared. She softened her voice and Belle saw the sag of her shoulder. She was still in pain, but her pride and rage refused to allow her to show it. "I thought I meant more to you. We were friends."

"We were more than friends." Regina said, taking her hand. "I loved you, but I needed to cast the curse."

"Loved." Maleficent emphasized. "And you didn't **need** to do anything." The blonde squeezed Regina's hand, forcing the woman to her knees. "I will deal with you later." She stepped around Regina and conjured her staff in her hand as she stalked towards Snow and David.

"Maleficent, wait. Please." Emma said, stepping in front of her. The blond swung her staff overhead and used it like a bat to hit Emma hard in the shoulder, knocking her out of the way.

"Maleficent, please." Snow pleaded. Mal ducked David's sword, laying down her staff and caught the blade between her palms. The metal melted a second later and Maleficent picked up her staff again, sending the prince flying with a controlled burst of magic. She advanced upon Snow and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her off the ground. "Please."

"I should burn you and this town to the ground for what you did to me. And you continue to call yourself a hero." Maleficent hissed. "How dare you have the audacity to call me evil?" She squeezed hard and dropped her hand, dragging Snow around as she turned to the small crowd that had gathered. "Who the fuck shot me with that arrow?" She walked forward, still dragging Snow, who was trying to get free but there was no way she could break the dragon's grip.

"It was me." Gold limped forward.

"Dark One, of course." She suddenly launched Snow, and Gold crashed to the ground beneath her as he tried to catch the flying princess.

Mal turned back to Regina as she stood up. "Maleficent, please. I can make this right. Please, just give me a chance."

"You chose vengeance over me! You don't love me." The dragon hissed. "You don't know, do you? The truth behind your so-called heroes?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ask them." And with that, the dragon queen made her departure, along with her comrades, not in a flash of purple smoke, but in a whirling cyclone of flames. The town seemed so much more darker after she left. Belle was no longer cold. The burning wreckage of the pawn shop provided more than enough warmth.

"What the hell was she talking about?" Regina demanded, glaring at Snow as she stood up.

"Regina, don't-" David tried to say, but the queen stole his voice.

"There is an irate dragon in our midst, pissed because of something far worse than what I did to her. Now I want to know what you did."

Emma stepped up beside her, rubbing her shoulder. "What did you do, Mom?"

Snow rubbed her throat as David made sure she was alright. "Because of us...Maleficent lost her child."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle went to her apartment and put on a sweater and grabbed her bag. She went about the room, collecting ingredients. It was an old remedy that she'd read about in a book once. It should help Maleficent's wound, that she was sure was hurting the queen far more than she was letting on. She fixed the poultice and made her way outside again. Dawn was starting to streak across the sky and yawned, exhausted after the night's activities, but determined to help in any way she could. The fall out after revealing what the Charmings had done had yielded a fight between them and Emma and Regina going off to try and find the Dragon Queen. Belle knew that up until this point, Cruella and Ursula had been staying in Rumple's old cabin in the woods. So it took her no time at all to find the queens down near the lake, trying to clean Mal's wound.

"It's not working. What was the arrow coated with?" Ursula asked, controlling the water to wash away the magic.

"I can't move my arm anymore." Mal hissed, lowering her head.

"Stay with me, Mal."

"I can help." Belle said as she stepped out of the trees, raising her hands to show she meant no harm.

"What are you doing here, Rumple's girl?" Cruella asked, pulling out her pistol and laying it nonchalantly across her lap.

"She's in pain. If I don't help, she could lose her arm. Rumple uses a powerful poison for his weapons and he probably used a lot of it because she's the Dragon Queen." Belle reached into her bag and pulled out the dragon book, quickly flipping through the pages and held it out to the duel haired queen of darkness. Cruella snatched it and looked over it.

"She's right, dahling. There's a poultice for it. The ingredients are right here."

"I have some of the poultice already made." Belle offered, pulling the small jar out of her bag as well.

"Go get the ingredients from the woods." Mall commanded. "I can handle a librarian on my

own."

Ursula and Cruella gave them both skeptical looks, but ultimately fell to command and was soon swallowed by the trees as they left to complete their task.

Belle approached the weary dragon and knelt at her side, quickly drying the hole in her shoulder. "I'll need you to remove your jacket." Mal flicked her fingers and her jacket disappeared, revealing that she was only wearing a black bra underneath. Ignoring the heat rising in her cheeks, Belle opened the jar and started to gently apply the salve to the wound. Mal's entire body started to relax as the pain was alleviated.

"Why are you helping me?" The dragon demanded.

"Well." Belle said, glancing at her, finding that she was being scrutinized carefully. "You could have done much worse and they...kinda deserved it. I don't want to be mean and I'm not going to pretend like I understand what you're going through. But...I don't think you deserve the pain you're in and I don't like being someone hurt. Especially if there's something I can do to help."

Mal's only reply was a snort. "I will need to take my dragon form until this heals completely."

"The poultice needs to be applied twice a day for at least 2 weeks."

Mal stood up and offered her hand to help the librarian to her feet. "You are a brave little thing. Thank you."

Belle nodded. "But I would like something as payment."

"Besides me not eating you?"

"Repair the places you destroyed."

"No."

"Then just the library then."

"No. Your payment is your life. Good bye." Mal waved her hand and Belle found herself back in town. She sighed and started walking home.

"Belle. Where have you been?" Gold demanded as soon as he spotted her. Regina was standing a few feet away, assessing the damage to the shop. Clearly, they were trying to repair it, but Belle knew that erasing the effects of dragon fire and fury would not be an easy task.

"I was with Maleficent. I gave her a poultice for her arm." Belle shrugged.

"You found her?" Regina asked. "Where is she? I have to talk to her."

"Your shattered love life is far less concerning than Belle being in danger." Gold snapped at her.

"I wasn't in danger. Wounded or not, if Maleficent wanted to kill me, she would have done so. And I don't think she wants to be bothered while she's hurt."

"Perfect time to strike." Gold said, receiving harsh glares from both women.

"She is the victim in all this." Regina lifted her chin. "I should've been there to help her."

"Yes, yes, this is all really sad, but once she regains her strength, she's going to come back and you and I are the only ones who even come close to stopping her."

"I won't hurt her." said the queen matter of factly.

Belle sighed as she walked off, freezing at the sight of the newly rebuilt library just ahead. "She did do it." she laughed as she raced inside, finding everything just as she's left it the night before.

/

Mal looked down in the water and quirked her lip at the smile on the brave little thing's face. She waved a talon, dismissing the image on the lake and walked towards a small little alcove that she'd built near the cabin. It was hidden with the leaves and branches of low hanging trees magically planted and it would be a good place to rest until she recovered so she could finally enact her revenge. When she dreamed, she thought it would be of slaughtering Snow and David or her fractured relationship with Regina, but instead, her dreams featured a little librarian's smile and her lovely voice as she told Mal a story. A story of vengeance.

The dragon's head head snapped up as Cruella and Ursula returned, bickering as usual, but her thoughts were haunted by Belle. She did not want to darken that light. She was too good for something so terrible as she. Still, she had a beautiful voice, and she showed no fear in helping the dragon queen. She was indeed a brave little thing.

Still, something bothered her and it wasn't too long before she felt a burning in the side of her neck. The mark. The dragon's mark that she'd marked Regina's neck with so long ago. It bound together in ways incomprehensible to those who had not felt it. Regina was trying to find her using it. So...Maleficent severed it.

/

"Regina!" Emma quickly caught the queen as she nearly collapsed to the floor and helped her sit down on one of the trunks in her vault. "Regina?"

"No." Regina's eyes snapped open and she rushed to one of her mirrors and turned her head, moving her hair and revealing the small dragon symbol on the side of her neck. It glowed briefly before fading away completely.

"What was that?"

"My mark. The only thing she ever gave me besides her heart." Regina said, sinking down into a chair. "She really does hate me."

"You still love her?"

"Yes."

"Then there has to be a way to make this right. You can't give up, Regina." Emma tried to encourage.

"Give up?" Regina said. "Give up? Like I did with Robin? Or Graham? Or Daniel? When have I ever given up?" she stood up, scowling at the mere thought of doing so. "I just need something else. Maybe I can try a locator spell." She held up her hand, a small scale manifesting in her palm. "It's not the whole scale, but it should work." She cast the spell and the scale started to float, but only for a moment before it fizzled out and fell back into her hand. Regina screamed in frustration and threw the scale across the room.

"What now?" Emma asked.

"She's hurt, she won't attack at least." Regina sighed. "I suppose we'll have to wait for her to come to us."

"Which will be when she's fully recovered and pissed off."

"Correct." Regina looked around. "I'm gonna keep trying to find her, go get Henry so he can help us. Meet me at the mansion."

Emma nodded. She left the vault and drove out to the bus stop, making it just in time for him to get out of school. She got out of the car and smiled as she greeted her 14 year old. Henry grinned as he saw her. "Let's go kid, we got a job to do."

"An Operation?"

"Sorta. We need to help your mom find Maleficent."

"Operation Monkey, I like it."

"What?"

"Well I can't say Operation Dragon, everyone will know what we're talking about."

"Well alright then. Operation Monkey it is. We can stop by Granny's and get us some lunch. Regina's waiting at the mansion-"

"Emma, please talk to me." Snow pulled up in Charming's truck, but Emma wasn't listening. She got into the car and slammed the door. "Emma! Please!"

"Mom, what's going on?" Henry asked as Emma drove off, despite her mother beating frantically on the windows to get her attention.

"Your grandparents did something... unforgivable. They're not handling the consequences of their decision very well." Emma replied through tight lips. Instead of heading to Granny's, where she would no doubt be followed to, she called Ruby to make a delivery and headed straight to the mansion. Inside, Regina had already filled the living room with books and scrolls and was pouring over a book when they walked in.

"Maybe we should ask Belle to help." Henry said, looking at the books.

"Miss French already knows where Mal is and refuses to tell us. So we're on our own. One of these things has to have something on finding dragons who don't want to be found."

"Well if she doesn't want to be found and she could destroy us if we do, then why are we trying to find her?" Henry asked, tilting his head.

"Because." Regina sighed. "It's complicated."

"You love her." He said, sitting down. "But Mom, she's had 30 years to sit in darkness and nurse a wounded heart. It's not going to be as easy as just talking to her. Even I know that."

"Then how else can I apologize?" Regina asked, arching a perfect eyebrow.

Henry shrugged. "You know her better than I do. I'm gonna go change out of my uniform. Be right back and then we get started." He raced upstairs and Emma looked up at Regina as she dug her hands into her hair.

"We'll find her, Regina." The blonde assured her. "Everything's gonna work out."

"It would work out better if that stupid bookworm would just tell me where Mal is. Why would Mal let her get close? And more importantly, how did she find them?"

"All questions you should be asking Belle."

/

It was about a week later and Belle had gone to check up on the Dragon Queen every day to make sure the other Queens of Darkness were following the proper instructions. They were it would seem, when they weren't off having sex in the cabin, that is. Maleficent was usually curled up in her nest or sitting on the edge of the lake, staring out over the water, and hardly acknowledged Belle's presence. Belle knew the queen was heartbroken, having lost her child and being betrayed twice by the ones she thought loved her. The librarian's own heart almost broke at the pain the woman must be going through. One thing she did notice however, was that Mal seemed to like to hear her speak. So she came up with the bright idea of bringing a book with her a couple times to read it for her and as soon as she would begin, Maleficent would curl up and start purring to listen, growling or snarling when she stopped and sounding almost annoyed when she had to leave without finishing her tale. One time, even Ursula and Cruella sat outside to listen. It became one of the bright spots of Belle's day.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Ursula asked, after she finished the Eragon book. The Sea Witch walked with her back to the cabin.

"Because she likes it." Belle said, gesturing to Mal.

"You know we're villains, right?"

"After everything I've seen and heard, I don't believe there are ever true villains...or true heroes. Things are usually just too complicated to be black and white. There are always gray areas."

"True words." Ursula inclined her head. "Bring Eldest tomorrow."

Belle smiled. "I will." There was a flash of purple smoke and she found herself in her usual spot at the edge of town. She put her book away in her bag and started back to the library. She still had some time to kill before it was time to close up. She had a visitor waiting for her.

"What do you want, Rumple?" She asked, walking behind the checkout desk to return the book and take off her bag and jacket.

"I was wondering if you would join me for dinner at Granny's." Gold said, smiling at her. "You know, for a date."

"No thank you. Please leave, I have work to do."

"Belle, I've really been trying here. Why won't you give me a chance?"

"Because I'm sick of being hurt by you. Every time I give you a chance, you end up breaking my heart. Now please, Rumple, leave me alone. Move on." she turned her back to him to fill up her arms with books that needed to be reshelved.

"Belle-"

"She said leave, Gold." Regina snapped, entering the library, pushing open both doors and making an entrance as only she could seem to do.

"Regina, this has nothing to do with you." Gold hissed.

"And almost nothing in the Enchanted Forest had anything to do with you, but you managed to stick your nose in everyone's business, didn't you, you little imp?" The queen shot back.

Belle slammed her books on the desk. "Say your peace and leave. I have work to do!"

Regina seemed momentarily surprised by her bold words, but quickly recovered and her face became impassive again. "I need to know where Mal is. I have exhausted every possibility in trying to find her and nothing has worked."

"Well I'm very sorry about that, but Mal doesn't want you to find her. Simple as that. Now both of you please leave." She hoped that doing some work would make them realize that they weren't wanted. Gold got the hint and eventually left, but Regina stayed. "Regina-"

"I still love her." Regina said softly, looking down at the book that Belle had been reading to the Queens of Darkness. "Do you know if she's alright? I know you only went to see her once, but...I need to know."

"She's perfectly fine. Cruella and Ursula are keeping the wound clean and apply the poultice just like I asked."

"And you would only know this if you kept going to see her." Regina's eyes suddenly turned hard and she marched right up to the librarian. "Where is she?!"

"Better." Belle replied calmly and without fear. "Now she isn't locked beneath the library."

Regina scowled. "Fine then. If you want this fight, then so be it." The queen then proceeded to storm out, passing a confused Emma on the way.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing important. Have you found anything?"

"Nope, I haven't found Maleficent's daughter yet, but I'm still looking. If she's alive, I'll find her."

/

Regina followed the little bookworm the next day. Out into the forest and along some old forgotten trails before they came to the lake. A cabin was nestled amongst the trees not too far away, but the librarian walked right past it where Mal was sitting on the edge of the lake, glistening in morning light. Belle smiled as she spoke to the dragon, telling her about her recent encounters as she applied the salve to a barely present wound. The Dragon Queen was almost back to full strength. The very sight of her almost took Regina's breath away. Maleficent was truly a beautiful creature to behold. Regina stayed hidden as Belle sat down in a chair and Mal nestled up behind her, looking over her shoulder as the beauty read from a book. The dragoness was purring, her tail flicking lazily like a content cat and Regina felt a spike of jealousy rip through her at the way they seemed so familiar, so comfortable with one another, but she didn't reveal herself just yet. After a while, Belle stopped reading and looked up at the majestic creature looking down at her.

"I was locked up by Regina too, you know. For 28 years. It was rough. I can't imagine what you went through."

Mal suddenly shifted back down to human form. Her clothes hadn't changed from the last time and Regina scowled at the lack of clothing on the blonde. Mal was hardly bothered by it, but Belle turned her head and blushed. A deep chuckle escaped the dragon.

"I would imagine it was. Being separated from your true love for so long." There was something strange about the she-dragon's voice. She sounded almost sweet and soft spoken when she talked to Belle, a stark contrast from the woman Regina had always known.

"Rumple isn't my true love."

"Oh? Trouble in paradise?"

"There never was a paradise. Just a palace of lies and deceit." There was another pause between them before Belle asked, "Do you still love Regina?"

Mal tilted her head. "Such a question...cannot be answered at this time."

"So you don't know?" Belle ventured to ask.

"I...don't know." The blonde arched an eyebrow and looked down at Belle. "Can I go swimming with this stuff on?"

"No!" Belle snapped, immediately standing up to check her shoulder. "I just put on a fresh salve."

"And you can put on another once I'm through." Mal smirked.

"Maleficent, don't you dare."

The dragon grinned as she walked out into the water and turned to face Belle.

"Maleficent."

"Bella." Mal replied, opening her arms and letting herself fall back into the water.

"Dammit, Maleficent!" Belle snapped.

Mal suddenly appeared next to Belle, smirking. She was completely dry, except for her hair. "Oh would you look at that? Miss Innocent has a potty mouth."

"I never said I was innocent."

"Didn't need to. Fine, since I can't swim, would you at least come back later today and read some more?"

Belle frowned, looking up at the dragon queen. "You're in human form now, you can read yourself." Maleficent's response was to shift back into dragon form. "Fine." Belle threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine, I'll be back around 7 after I close up. Rest and don't go swimming." Mal responded with a hmph noise. Belle smiled over her shoulder as she started off back home, only to be poofed away a moment later.

Regina watched Mal stare at the water at her feet for a minute longer before summoning the courage to step out into the open. "Mal?"

Mal's head whipped around and she rose to her feet, her chest glowing and Regina barely managed to move before she was incinerated by a great blast of flames. "Go away." came the guttural growl from the dragon's throat.

"Mal, please. Just let me apologize."

Mal shifted back. "Your apology means nothing to me. I don't want to talk to you right now, Regina, so just go away. I have another week left. Then we can talk."

"But you talked to Belle."

"Belle didn't break my heart!" Mal roared. "Belle didn't say she loved me, then locked me underground for over 30 years! Just go away!" She conjured her staff and hit it on the ground, making her and the cabin disappear.

Regina tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall and managed to get home and into her bedroom before the floodgates could burst.

/

Maleficent growled as old memories of her and Regina threatened to assault her and could only think of one place to go that would offer the solace she sought. She materialized inside the library that was thankfully empty. A smile touched her lips as she found Belle humming while she sorted some books, standing on a step ladder as she rearranged them on the shelf. Mal walked forward and looked up at her, shocking the woman so much that she fell backwards. It took no effort for the dragon to catch her.

"Maleficent, what are you doing here?"

"Regina found me and the results of that meeting weren't exactly productive. I just...ran. But your presence...calms me, so I sought it out."

"Oh, well then. Wait one second." Belle quickly got down to go lock the door and switch the closed sign. "Come with me, there's an apartment upstairs we can talk in."

"You don't stay here?" Mal asked, following her as she lead the way into the back and up a narrow flight of stairs. The apartment was barely more than just an attic that had been converted into a living space. There was a bed, some carpets, a desk, a wooden chair, a recliner with a some pillows in it, and a small table with a lamp on it.

"No, I used to. Rumple bought a better apartment not too far away." The librarian said dismissively, flicking on the light. "Did you want to talk?"

"Actually I wanted you to read to me." Mal smirked as she kicked off her boots and lay down on the bed.

"You are older than anything and yet you want me to read to you like you're a child?" Belle asked with a laugh.

Mal waved her hand, producing their book in her palm. Belle snatched it as she took a seat next to the bed. "Thank you."

"Anything for a friend." Belle smiled as she turned to find the page, missing the surprised look on the face of the dragon. "Alright, shall I begin?"

"You shall."

/

Belle smiled down at Maleficent's sleeping form, no longer the big bad firebreathing dragon. In the lowlight, she was breathtaking and there was a rush of heat in her cheeks as her eyes slowly roamed downwards to the toned exposed abdominals of the blonde. Belle gulped and averted her gaze. She truly considered Maleficent to be a friend, not that the dragon regarded her in the same manner, but still… She pulled out a blanket and draped it over the she-dragon, although she didn't think she could get cold anyway, before snuggling up in the nearby recliner with a quilt of her own. A moment later there was a chuckle and the blanket was suddenly wrapped around her. Belle opened her eyes and found Maleficent laying down again, uncovered and on her stomach and her gaze quickly found its way to long leather clad legs and a rather beautiful backside. She grabbed a pillow and threw it, hitting Mal in the head, which popped up immediately. "That's for kidnapping me by the way."

Mal smirked. "Brave little thing, hitting a dragon. I will return the favor for that."

Belle grinned. "Okay. We'll see."

There was another chuckle as the blond laid back down and Belle snuggled up with her quilt, only to find herself moved a second later and laid out on the bed with Mal curled up in the chair. She rolled her eyes. "Really?"

Mal's response was a pure, genuine laugh, originating from her very being, filling the silent air with its medley. "Yes. Really."

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I have no idea where this pairing came from. I just popped into my head. I love both of these characters and their actresses so I decided to play around with them a bit. This will probably be a short story but I would like some good reviews on it anyway and any suggestions you guys may have are appreciated. By the way, I was pretty upset by Maleficent's portrayal on OUAT. I love the motherly part, but she could've been done with a better badass side, since she's one of the most powerful villains. So that'll be rectified in this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late when Belle awoke the next morning. Maleficent was already awake, leaning back in the recliner as she looked at what looked like Belle's ipod. "Mal?" Maleficent didn't hear her at all and Belle sat up and stretched, walking forward to peek over her shoulder and find that she was listening to Adele's Set Fire to the Rain.

"Did you say something?" Mal asked, pulling out the headphones.

"Leave it to you to find a song about setting something on fire."

The dragon smirked. "I enjoy this little thing. It's almost magical."

"I thought the same thing. Would you like for me to go get some coffee and breakfast for us? I have to go and clean up first."

Mal waved her hand, doing exactly that and changing her clothes into a simple blue dress with a white sweater. She was too preoccupied with the ipod to do any more.

"Why don't I go get enough for Ursula and Cruella and take them some too."

"If they must be included then fine." Mal sighed, getting up. Belle shook her head with a smile. The dragoness conjured a purple diamond necklace and made it appear around the librarian's neck. "Touch it and it will bring you to me. But first…" The blonde tilted her head. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Helping me. I'm Evil. I am dark, a killer and murderer. Do you just have an affinity towards evil people? I am a fire breathing animal who wants nothing more than to destroy the people who caused me the most pain, who took away my child, who happen to be your friends. And yet you help me?"

"You're not an animal." Belle replied, as though that was the most important thing she'd said. "You like pancakes? I'm gonna get some pancakes." She turned to head down the stairs, ignoring the confused dragon.

"I don't know what a damn pancake is. Belle! Answer the question." Belle made it to the door but didn't make it through as Mal appeared in front of her. "Answer me."

Belle sighed. "Because you're in pain and it's more than just your shoulder. It's a pain that was inflicted by people who claimed to be doing good. I don't agree with what they did, you didn't deserve that, and I just wanted to help. That's all. If you want me to stop, Mal, then say the word and I will." Mal's eyes glowed momentarily with dragon fire before she took a step back. "I've come to find out that most people with darkness in their hearts, didn't put it there on their own. Most people who we considered villains, are just victims of poor circumstances. I just...want to help. That's all I've ever wanted. To read books and help people."

"Then why aren't you helping Regina? She's a hero now."

"I'll help her when you're back to full strength. When you can defend yourself better. Maybe." Belle shrugged. "I mean,if you wanted to talk to her, I'm sure you would have by now. It isn't really my place." She sighed. "It's not like I have a lot of choices either, Mal. My only friend is a werewolf, my ex is the Dark One and the people who are our leaders apparently steal and curse babies on the side."

Mal looked down, seemingly conflicted. Belle reached for her but she stepped back again. "Don't come to me until I've healed. Please."

"Are you alright?" Belle asked.

The dragon looked up at her. "No, I'm not."

"Then I suppose I'll see you in three days." The librarian sighed. The dragon nodded and poofed herself away. Belle looked around the empty library, pondering the sudden change in the blonde queen, but ultimately decided that finding the answer to that question was impossible, so she went to Granny's for some breakfast and to clear her head of temperamental dragons.

"Hey Belles." Ruby greeted her, leading her to a seat.

"Hello Ruby. Can you bring me some pancakes? Oh and-"

"How about the breakfast special?" Ruby smiled.

"That sounds lovely."

"You okay? I heard Regina was giving you a hard time. What's going on with you and the dragon?"

Belle shrugged. "Honestly, Ruby, I have no idea. As for Regina, well I've dealt with far worse in my time."

"Badass Belle French." Ruby grinned. "Well I got your back if you ever need it." she left to place the order, leaving Belle to her thoughts.

Emma was having no luck trying to find Mal's baby. Maybe if they had some clue as to where the baby landed when it was transported to this world. But they didn't. They didn't have anything…

Belle suddenly leaped up and raced to the counter. "Ruby! Make that order to go please."

"The librarian's on a mission?"

"Yes, and she needs to get started." Rumple had lots of books pertaining to magic, but the one on blood magic could solve their problems. Maybe if Mal was reunited with her child, she might be so kind as to allow Snow and Charming to live. She scoffed to herself. Of course Mal was going to try and kill them anyway. The dragon didn't easily give up, or change her mind. But there was a small chance.

"Belle?"

Belle turned, finding herself face to face with Snow. The woman looked exhausted and her eyes were red. "Snow, what happened to you?"

"I failed." she sighed. "I need to apologize to Maleficent."

Belle glanced at her food as it was placed next to her. "I'm sorry, Snow, but you know what Mal is going to say. An apology won't bring her baby back or restore the-"

"Can we speak privately?"

"Snow, I don't know. There's something really important I need to do."

"There was another child." Snow whispered.

"What?" Belle quickly pulled the woman outside of the diner. "Mal had another baby?"

"I didn't know. She tried to save the baby. She was crying and- There was nothing I could do."

Belle looked down. Now she needed to get to the pawn shop more than ever. She needed to help Mal find her children. Maybe then the woman could be at peace. She took off without warning and shoved open the door of the shop. Gold looked up at her in surprise, but she ignored him as she went straight to the book shelf and began looking over the titles.

"Anything I can help you with, Belle?"

"No." She pulled out the book on blood magic and smiled. "I'll return this later."

Gold poofed in front of her, taking the book from her hands. "Blood magic?"

"Rumple, come on. Give it back."

"Well it is my possession. And you know I don't just lend out my merchandise. How about a deal?"

Belle rolled her eyes. "Never mind then."

"Belle please." He pleaded, taking her hand. "Please."

"Rumple, if you won't give me the book, then I'll find something else to help." Gold tried to grab her wrist, but she was gone. She pulled out her her phone as she power walked to the one place she really didn't want to go. There was only one other magic user in town that could help with her problem and unfortunately, they weren't on the best of terms right now. She sighed as she knocked on the door of the mansion, texting a message to Cruella at the same time.

"Can I help you, Miss French?" Regina's tone was cold as she glared at the librarian.

"I need your help." Belle said. "May I come in?"

Regina cocked an eyebrow, but stepped aside. Belle walked into the lion's den, praying that she could make it out. Regina gestured for her to follow and they walked into the nicely furnished living room that was currently covered with books and scrolls. The queen waved her hand and all of it was gone. She sat down and motioned for Belle to do the same.

"You and I both want the same thing. We want to help Mal and stop her from killing our friends, which she will once she recovers." Belle said. "I know that you still have feelings for Mal and you might think that I do too, but I need you to understand that Mal is only my friend. I just want to set things right. No mother should have to lose her child. You know that as well as anyone."

"Does she hold you in the same regard?" Regina asked slowly. "As friends?"

"I don't know, but the pain she's going through was caused by people we thought were heroes. Snow and David are paying for their mistake-"

"It wasn't a mistake." Regina hissed. "They knew exactly what they were doing. They stole a baby, cursed it and banished it. They **should** pay."

"I agree. But we both know that when Mal completely recovers, she's going to go after them and she's not going to stop. Not even when they're beaten and broken. She's going to kill them."

"You think you know her so well? You met her 2 weeks ago. Don't presume-"

"Son of a bitch, Regina, this is not about you!" Belle yelled. "It isn't about me. It's about giving Mal the happy ending that was stolen from her. Mal didn't lose just one child. She had a daughter before she had the egg that Snow stole."

The fire in Regina's eyes extinguished at once. "What?"

"She had two children. I was thinking that we could use blood magic to try and find them. I asked Emma, but she doesn't have any leads and that could take forever."

Regina still seemed to be processing the first bit. She stood up and fixed herself a glass of cider downing it one gulp. "Why wouldn't she tell me?" Belle shrugged. "We told each other everything. She said there would be no secrets between us once she marked me."

Belle watched in silence as Regina ran her fingers through her hair and silently fumed over this new piece of information. "Will you help me with the spell or not?"

"What would I have to do?"

"Enact a spell so Mal can see her blood relatives using a drop of her blood. That way we can know if they're even alive."

"And if they're dead? Do you really think that Mal wants to see that?"

"Do you think it's worse than not knowing? If they are alive, they should be with their mother. Mal deserves this."

Regina nodded slowly, putting her fists on her hips. "When are we doing this?"

"Tonight at the cabin. I already texted Cruella." Belle grinned happily as she stood up. "Also, what happened to Mal's unicorn?"

"It's under the stables." Regina said.

"Why?"

"Because it was a curse. People were supposed to suffer."

"So why lock the woman you supposedly love under the library?"

Regina glared at her. "I don't have to explain anything to you. Now get out."

"How exactly are you going to find the cabin without my assistance? Mal moved again because of you." Belle tilted her head. "I'm gonna go get the unicorn and I'm gonna go get something to eat. You work on the spell because I don't have a spellbook. I tried to get one from Rumple but he was being difficult. I'll meet you tonight at the library. 8 o clock."

Xxxxxxxx

Maleficent paced the confines of the cabin, silently trying to figure out why her blood was boiling, why she couldn't rest. "Why can't I leave?" She growled at Cruella, who was standing in front of the door. "It's hot in here, I need fresh air." Ursula responded by using her tentacles to open all of the windows. "That doesn't help. I'm a dragon if you haven't noticed."

"You won't have to wait much longer, dahling."

"Wait for what?!" She demanded.

"For this." She turned at the sound of that voice that was becoming far too familiar for her liking. Belle and Regina appeared in the room, along with an old friend.

"Aedan?" The little unicorn neighed and ran towards her, rearing onto his hind legs. "My baby." Mal smiled as she knelt down to pet her beloved unicorn. She kissed his nose and started rubbing his neck. "Ugh, you need a bath. And we need to make you a new collar, and your horn needs to be shined. Not to worry. Nothing but the best for my little one."

"Mal, we need something from you. A trade." Belle said.

"You give me back Aedan for what?" Mal asked, looking up at them suspiciously.

Regina waved her hand, conjuring a basin of water on a small table. "A drop of your blood."

"What is this?" Mal stood up and looked down at the water. Aedan stayed pressed against her leg and she absently reached down to touch him.

"I wanted to find your missing children." Belle began softly, nervously rubbing her arm. "I asked Emma, but she didn't have anything to go on. Then Snow told me about your daughter pleading with her not to take the egg." she paused as tears started to fall, wanting to wipe them away, but she didn't dare. "What was her name?"

"Millicent. She was 3." Mal answered softly. "She ran after Snow and I couldn't stop her. I was weak after giving birth."

"We have a spell to see them." Regina said.

" **If** they're alive."

"If." The brunette shrugged.

"Please?" Belle asked.

Mal turned her head, thinking over it. What if her children were dead? She wasn't sure she could deal with that pain. She wasn't strong enough. But she wanted to know. She nipped the tip of her finger and allowed a single drop to fall into the water. The others crowded around to look at the image starting to form. There was a moment of blackness in the water that nearly made her heart stop, before it showed the inside of a small house and a blonde woman with hair so long that it nearly reached her knees, was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. It was immediately clear that this was Mal's daughter.

"That's Millie. She always hated to have her hair cut." Maleficent was fighting back tears. "She's so beautiful." The image in the water expanded to show the person behind Millie, brushing her hair. It was a pretty brunette, who looked really annoyed with having to brush so much hair.

"Millie, I'm gonna shave off all this damn hair."

"You're not gonna cut my hair. I'm gonna kick your ass if you do, Lily."

"I'm your sister, but I'm not going to spend 3 hours every night for the rest of my life brushing your hair." Lily hit her in the back.

"Oh shut up. You have help. Seraphina!" She called.

Mal tilted her head. "Lily. They found each other. Even after all this time."

"Who's Seraphina?" Cruella asked.

"How in Poseidon's name would she know that?" Ursula said.

"Hush, the both of you." Regina snapped.

Millie laughed as a little girl ran into her arms. She looked about 5 or 6 years old, also blonde and blue eyed just like her mother and grandmother. "Come help Auntie Lily." Lily yanked on her hair and took off running when Millie got up to chase after her.

"Don't kill her, Mommy." Seraphina said, sitting on the couch. There was a loud crash. "Never mind, just destroy the house then." The image faded and Maleficent burst into tears. She looked at the other Queens.

"I have a granddaughter. They're all alive and beautiful and together."

"We're happy for you, dahling." Cruella smiled.

"May I go outside now?"

"Of course. What are you going to do?"

Mal smiled as she walked outside and shifted and started frolicking around in the forest. If frolicking was the same as causing untold amounts of destruction. The cabin shook violently and Cruella would've fallen if Ursula had not caught her and anchored them to the ground with her tentacles. A moment later, magic could seen flowing throughout the forest, repairing the damage and Mal walked back inside, greeted immediately by her little unicorn.

"Will the Savior possess the ability to find my family now?" Mal asked.

"I'm sure she could." Belle assured her, smiling at how happy the dragon queen was.

"Then you may leave. Aedan and I will spend the night in my nest. Bella, we will speak later. Good night." The blonde turned to leave and Regina quickly followed.

"Well tonight was a success I think." Belle said.

Regina touched Mal's arm and the dragon paused to look over her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I really am, for everything. I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did. I swear it."

"Everyone I have ever loved has betrayed me." Mal said. "Why would you be any different?"

"I wanted to be. I was blind, I know. If I wasn't so stupid then maybe I could've been there to help protect the children. We could've been a family, but I was selfish and i'm sorry. Can I have a second chance?"

Mal tilted her head as she fully turned around. "You think they're your children?"

"I-I-" Regina stammered for an answer. It was her hope but she hadn't assumed.

"They're not, don't worry. I wouldn't want to burden you. We both know that families weren't your thing. Because, you know, you were out of your mind."

"Mal-"

"No!" Mal hissed. "I told you that the Dark Curse would not bring you happiness. I told you it would hurt everyone involved. But you didn't listen."

"And I am sorry! What do I have to do?! I still love you. I still want you."

"No you don't. You were so convinced that your happy ending was a man, Robin Hood. What changed all of a sudden? Not once did you even visit or say anything about me until I broke free. What changed?"

"How do you-"

"Cruella and Ursula are terrible bodyguards, but excellent spies. They didn't have to try hard anyway. Not with you. Go back to your **soulmate**."

"Haven't you ever made a mistake?" Regina asked, watching her walk away. "Haven't you ever regretted something?"

"I **regret** ever believing that you loved me. I **regret** the day I let you into my castle and **regret** ever allowing myself to be shot by that fool Dark One. There is one thing I won't regret, feeling the life drain out of those idiots who dared to take my children from me. There will be no more regrets and no more mistakes." Mal said as she disappeared into the darkness.

Regina sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around herself. "I will find a way to make this right!" She called.

"It's too late for that." Came the reply.

"I love you."

"I **loved** you."

/

Belle was starting to think that she'd have to walk home by the time Regina returned, eyes red from crying. Ursula and Cruella had left long since retired to their bedroom so the librarian had just been waiting quietly, contemplating the next conversation with Emma and how they were going to track down Millie and Lily. She looked up when the heartbreaken queen walked into the room. "You okay?"

"She still hates me. I don't know what I can do." Regina said softly. She waved her hand and they were back in Storybrooke standing in front of the library. "Good night, Miss French."

Belle watched her leave, feeling a stab of sympathy for the woman. There was no telling what would have to be done to repair her relationship with Mal. Regina had only tried to be happy and now she was the furthest thing from it. She wished there was something she could do for the woman. Tonight though had yielded good results and she was ready for a warm bath and a soft bed. At least Mal was happy. That was the whole point of this little experiment. Mal's happiness. She was the Dragon Queen, the terrible beast that ruled her lands with blood and fire, but even she deserved to be happy. Everyone should have happiness.

Her apartment was nearly pitch black and Belle sighed as she tried to feel her way through the dark, only to trip over something hard. There was a loud sputter and all of the lights suddenly flicked on.

"Sorry about that, dear." Mal purred, waving her hand. Belle found herself on her small couch. Aedan was nosing her bookshelf and Mal quirked an eyebrow at him.

"No problem." Belle smiled as the unicorn came over to be petted.

"Is it safe to assume that all of this was your idea?" Mal asked, sitting regally in her recliner and neatly crossing her long, leather clad legs. She'd at least put on a shirt. A long sleeved black one that still continued to show a lot of cleavage. Her hair was neatly brushed and swept to one side. Aedan smelled like he'd just been given a bath and a broad bejeweled collar was around his neck.

"I suppose it is." Belle shrugged, looking up at her. "What are you doing here? Not that you aren't welcome." She said quickly.

"I wanted to thank you. I am not that well versed in displaying...feelings, but I wanted to show my thanks. Not many people would go to such lengths to help a villain."

"You're not a villain. At least not to me." Belle stood up, stepping carefully around Aedan and approached the she-dragon, who stood up as well.

"Brave, clever, and selfless. What are you not, Little Thing?" Mal asked.

"Tall apparently." Belle answered, looking up at her.

"Indeed, you are quite tiny. I believe your heart is larger than you are." Belle blushed as she turned to head into her small kitchen area and looked through her almost empty cabinets. "Is there anything I can do to repay you for this?" Mal continued, looking at her pictures on her mantle.

"Repay me when you've been reunited with your family." Belle reached for the cereal on top of the refrigerator and scowled when she couldn't get it. Mal walked forward and got it down for her. "Thank you."

"Tiny Thing." Mal said. "I should let you rest. Thank you again...for ignoring my earlier command to stay away."

"I never listen anyway. Rumple can probably attest to that." Belle smiled. "Would you like some? I'm sorry I can't offer you something better."

Mal waved her hand and a banquet appeared on her small kitchen table. "Is this better than whatever that is?"

"This is amazing." Belle grinned. She paused, looking up at the blonde. "May I?"

"Of course. I am not hungry. Eat as much as you can." Mal went back to sit in the living room and Belle filled her plate. There were almost 10 different types of meat, which didn't surprise her, and a variety of roasted vegetables. The meal was delicious, better than anything she'd had in awhile. Not that Granny's wasn't amazing. Mal seemed content to simply watch or coo over Aedan. Belle fed him a few vegetables from her plate and once she finished, Mal made it all disappear.

"That was amazing. You should cook more often." Belle said, lounging back on the couch.

"I have not cooked in over 30 years my dear. Ursula is a master at it. She keeps the dragon well fed." Mal replied, examining her nails.

Belle discreetly took in the blonde's appearance. Her makeup was perfectly applied and she looked immaculate as usual, the perfect combination of class and badassness that Belle found herself appreciating. Still, there was a soft glow to her now that hadn't been there before. "You're happy now, aren't you?"

" **Happier.** " came the reply.

"Are there more dragons like you?" Belle asked.

"Very few. I searched for 3 years for the father of my daughters. At one point, I believed myself the last of my kind. It was...very lonely after I stopped dealing with humans." She sighed. "Humans lie and cheat, conceal their true intentions and break hearts as if they were toys. They're not cunning or straightforward like dragons. I always thought my species superior. But something was killing us off."

"Dragon hunters."

"Yes. War was uncommon in my kingdom. My soldiers simply spent most of their time seeking out dragon hunters that had come onto my lands thinking they could capture me. My people revered me...and I shut them all away because of a broken heart." Mal sighed. "I opened my doors once. Millie asked to see the people, so I threw a ball. It was spectacular and she loved it. She was so young that she probably doesn't remember it now. But I do. As clear as day."

"It sounds wonderful. I wish I'd been invited." Belle said.

"Would you like to see it?"

"See it?" She sat up as Mal stood up and offered her hand.

"The people called it the Festival of Fire, and it reverberated all throughout the Forbidden Kingdom. Would you like to see it?"

Belle looked at the extended hand before shrugging as she took it. There was a momentary flash of warmth through her hand and she blinked, only to find herself in a grand ballroom, decorated in red and purple tapestries and rugs with stained glass windows in matching colors. It was filled with people talking and laughing as more people danced and played music. A long table nearly stretched the length of an entire wall piled high with roasted food and different wines and ales. There were fire pits and troughs, all so the people could admire the beauty of dragon fire. It was beautiful and grand and indeed...spectacular.

"Come." Mal said.

Belle turned to follow the queen outside, walking down into the nearby village. The road was lined with hundreds of torches as far as she could see. "Your people invested a lot of effort for this."

"It was a celebration for the entire kingdom." Mal said. The village was filled with dancing people, fire breathers, people juggling hot coals, stalls and vendors with merchants selling their trade, singers, and little children dashing back and forth in little dragon costumes. A genuine smile touched Mal's lips, Belle noticed as she showed the young librarian the festival. Belle smiled at all the festivities. Her father used to throw balls but they were never this extravagant, and even the commoners and those less fortunate participated wholeheartedly. Mal took her hand and lead her to a hill, overlooking the next town, which was dark and silent.

"They aren't celebrating?" Belle asked.

"They are. They're waiting for their queen to make an appearance." Mal gestured up to the sky. The great black dragon quickly came into view, flying low over the countryside, breathing fire onto the small town and setting their torches and banners alight. A great cheer went up among the people. As Mal flew by in her dragon form again, blasting fire into the sky. She was followed by the form of a tiny golden dragon, struggling to keep up with the larger dragon. Belle surmised that this was Milicent. Mal flew back and caught her with her nose as she started to fall, landing softly in the courtyard of the town and raised her daughter up for the people to see, who cheered their heads off.

"They really love you." Belle whispered.

"They did. I protected them. My vault holds more gold than any kingdom could ever need. This was **my** kingdom and they deserved the best I had to offer. Dragons are naturally selfish, mind you, but I liked to spoil them. They're almost like children compared to myself."

"I would imagine so." Belle chuckled, turning to look at the she-dragon. "How old are you anyway?"

"Who do you think provided the flames for the sun?" Mal smirked as she waved her hand, taking them back to the ballroom.

"You're lying. You're not that old."

"As far as you know. I could tell you anything I wanted and you'd never be able to prove it."

"Don't challenge me. I may have to make it a mission to find out."

"Then I challenge you, Tiny Thing. Anyways, I should get you home."

"Wait." Belle touched Mal's arm as the other Mal, the one from the memory, ascended her throne, dressed in a long purple dress with a bejeweled belt that Belle guessed must be worth everything she owned times a thousand. A circlet rested on her head, stretching down to her forehead, also covered in jewels. Belle tilted her head at the sight of the great horns rising out of her head. She wasn't wearing her helmet. "You had horns?" Mal didn't reply as little Millie came strutting down the aisle. The people bowed as she passed, chin raised proudly in a naturally haughty manner. She wore a long dress like her mother that was far less revealing but covered in sparkles and gems. She wore a smaller circlet and happily hugged her mother before taking a seat on the small throne to Mal's right. Mal looked pleased as she raised her hand, conjuring her staff, holding it in the air for a moment for dramatic suspense before hitting it on the ground, causing all of the torches and fire pits to erupt into colorful fire. The people cheered again and started celebrating again as the Dragon Queen and her little Princess looked on.

Belle found herself back in her apartment. Mal shook herself as she ended the spell. "That was beautiful, Mal."

"Thank you."

"Maybe Storybrooke should have a festival."

The dragon snorted. "As if."

"Are you still going to kill Snow and Charming?" Belle asked.

"That is the intention."

"What if you decided another punishment instead of death?"

"They stole the egg of a dragon queen, unarguably the most powerful being in existence, and expected to get off scot free when their crimes were revealed? That's their problem. Heroes are not exempt from justice."

"Unarguably?" Belle asked.

"Do you choose to listen to only half of everything I say?"

Belle shrugged as the dragon humphed in annoyance. "Maybe you'll feel differently once you get Millie and Lily back. You should spend your time focusing on the now, the time you spend with them, not wasting it on vengeance."

"Millie will want vengeance, of that I have no doubt. She inherited my temper. I don't know what Lily would think. I don't even know my own daughters."

"Everything's gonna be okay, Mal. I'll talk to Emma, she'll find their address, we'll go get them and bring them back here."

"I highly doubt it will be that easy."

"When is it ever? But it's good to hope."

Mal rolled her eyes. "The word makes me want to throw up."

"I know Snow had pretty much tainted that word for...well, everyone. But hope is something everyone should have. Hope is what gives us purpose."

Mal tilted her head, looking down at the woman. "Interesting Tiny Thing."

"Tiny is my new nickname?" Belle asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Mal smiled. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Mal." Belle sighed as the blonde poofed away, along with Aedan, and went upstairs for a bath. Once she was done, she climbed into bed, trying to come up with ways to stop Mal from murdering her former friends. True, the dragon had every right to be angry, she couldn't even imagine what she would do if it were her own child. She'd probably want to kill Snow and Charming too. But there had to another way, and Mal needed to see it. Perhaps Belle could show her that. Forgiveness was one of the hardest yet most necessary lessons to learn, and for someone like Mal, who would probably live forever, she could afford to hold a grudge as long as she wanted to. Considering Regina's path of destruction and her ability to hold grudges, there really was not telling the true depth of Mal's fury. All Belle could do for right now was sleep though. Tomorrow would hold more information, more problems and hopefully, a hppier ending for the Dragon Queen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review please! Sorry for any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Belle noticed was the darkness. She sat up in bed and coughed, the air was permeated with a thick smoke. She staggered through the dark apartment and made it to her door, finding Storybrooke in disaster. Most of the buildings were broken, had caved in or were burning. "Mal. No. No, no, no." The sounds of screaming reached her ears, the cries of a heartbroken Dragon Queen. She took off towards the sound where the heroes were gathered. Regina was being held by Jefferson and Hook, the black cuff that stopped the flow of magic was visible on her wrist. She was crying, just as Mal was, leaning over the bodies of her children. Millie's lifeless eyes stared up at the sky, three spears and half a dozen arrows protruding from her torso. Lily in no better shape, but what truly stopped her heart, was little Seraphina rocking pitifully next to the bodies, holding her ears with her eyes squished shut. There was a spear sticking out of Mal's chest, Rumple's, except this time the spear was just below her heart and no doubt poisoned. The Dragon Queen wouldn't last much longer. Ursula was on the ground as well, struggling to breathe from a large bullet hole in her stomach. Half of her tentacles were disconnected, writhing on the ground next to her. Cruella was at her side, wrapping her in her treasured fur coat. Blood trickled from a cut just above her eye.

"Look at what you've done!" Mal screamed, turning to face the heroes.

"You left us no choice! It was either them or us." Charming said, holding up his sword defensively. "You tried to kill Snow. I protected my wife." Belle finally spotted Snow on the ground with Whale working on her. She was lifeless.

"You murdered my children! You took them from me. I have never done you wrong and yet you steal my baby and curse her. Then you banish her to another fucking world. I never got to hold Lily in my arms. I never heard her first words or saw her take her first steps. Because of you!"

"We did what we had to do!"

"That's why you lost Emma too." Mal hissed. "And now you're losing her again...forever." The dragon raised her hand. Emma went still, her throat being magically constricted. Mal didn't hesitate, snapping the Savior's neck with a flick of her wrist. "Who's going to save you now?!"

"NO!" Charming rushed her and she wrenched out the spear to use against him. The heroes leaped in to swarm the dragoness, but she fought them off with fire breath and magic bolts. She was killing them, but they wouldn't stop coming.

"Mal, no!" Belle rushed forward, only to suddenly be grabbed by Rumple. "Get off of me!"

"She brought this on herself. Today, the Dragon Queen dies." He unleashed a bolt of red magic that knocked Mal off her feet.

Belle kicked him hard between the legs and took off again to Mal's aid. She pushed through the crowd to throw herself over the dragon. "No! Stop this!"

"Belle, stand aside." Charming commanded, raising his sword for the killing blow. "She forced our hand."

" **You** forced it. You didn't have to take Lily, but you did. You knew it was wrong, but you did anyway. You destroyed **her** family, just like she's doing to yours. It needs to stop now, before you take away all the kids have left." She motioned to Seraphina crying over her mother's body and calling her name. A call that would never be answered. Henry was on his knees with Emma's head in his lap, silently grieving. "If you kill Mal, then you'll have to kill me too, because I'm not moving."

"Belle." She looked down at Mal. "Stop this."

"I won't let them hurt you."

"There is no choice."

"There's always a choice!" Belle snapped. Mal wiped away the tears that started to fall. "Please."

"If I am to die, let me do so on my feet, as a dragon." Belle nodded and helped the blonde stand. Mal took a deep breath and conjured her staff. "Let Belle go and you can have my life. As long as Seraphina remains unharmed."

"She's a traitor. She can't be trusted." Someone in the crowd yelled.

"Kill her too."

"Enough!" Charming roared. He looked at Belle. "Stand aside now."

"Please don't do this-" She heard a gunshot and a roar from Maleficent and Seraphina. There was a bright flash of light and then nothing. She heard Mal calling her name, but she was powerless to answer.

"Belle? Belle!" Belle opened her eyes and looked into those of the Dragon Queen. They were back in her apartment. It was still dark, but she couldn't smell smoke. "Are you alright, dear?" Mal's soft voice finally made her realize it was all a dream. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and cried. Mal tensed up for a moment, probably unused to physical contact, before she relaxed and held the sobbing librarian in her arms. "Tell me, dear, what was it about?"

"You. And everyone. It was horrible. There was so much death and blood and…" Belle buried her face in Mal's neck, feeling comforted by the warmth and the steady purring of the dragon.

"Ssh, Belle, everything's alright. I won't let anyone hurt you. Everything is alright."

"You were dying. You were going to leave Seraphina alone because you wanted to die fighting. You killed Emma and…"

"It was a dream." Mal said, tilting her head back to look her in the eye. "Just a dream. I would never be so stupid as to leave my kin and in battle, I would never lose."

Belle rolled her eyes, but she was comforted a bit by her confidence. "I wanted to protect you, but they shot me too."

"The heroes? Because you were my friend?"

"So I am your friend?" Belle smiled as the dragon wiped away her tears with a thumb.

"Yes, I do consider you such."

"Don't tell Regina. She'll kill me."

"She won't touch you." Mal said, arching her eyebrow. Belle wasn't sure who was able to pull that off better, the Dragon or the Mayor. "Lay back down and I'll give you a better dream for the rest of the night."

"Really? How-"

"Who is the master of sleeping curses? I don't need a curse to control dreams. A hidden talent of mine. Lay down. Sleep. Now."

Belle smiled as she obeyed, stretching back out next to the Queen who had been sitting with her back against the headboard. The bed wasn't very big, even when Mal moved to the edge to give her more room. "Will you stay?"

"If that is what you wish."

"It is."

"Then I shall. Perhaps I will even enter the dream with you."

"Can it be someplace nice?"

"It will." Mal assured her, offering a small smile. "Now close your eyes. People who can sleep with their eyes open are just weird." Belle snorted with laughter before obeying, but she was excited to see what Mal had in store. "You're going to have to relax a little dear." Came the deep chuckle. Belle took a deep breath and felt her heartbeat slow. "Now open your eyes." When she did, she was in a grand bedroom on a massive bed with purple satin sheets and nearly a hundred pillows. Mal walked past her, dressed in a long black dress. "Come."

"This is your castle, isn't it?" Belle asked, leaping up to follow the queen through her domain.

"Indeed it is."

Belle had never been to the Forbidden Fortress before. The only ones stupid enough to come into the dragon's lair on a regular basis were dragon hunters, or Regina, who basically had an all access pass. Or **did** anyway. She took in all of the grand structure, the finely crafted furniture, the exquisitely woven rugs, roaring fireplaces. The castle appeared homy and cozy, perfect for the reclusive dragon. Maleficent paid no attention to her surroundings as she allowed the librarian to look at all she wanted, but kept them moving as she approached a set of large black doors. Mal pulled them open and motioned for Belle to enter first, whose jaw dropped at seeing the absolutely massive library before her. "This is even bigger than Rumple's."

"Well, I've had a bit longer time to collect. All sorts of books from different countries, different kingdoms, different...worlds. A library fit for a tiny bookworm such as yourself. Go ahead, explore to your heart's content."

"I never want to leave this place!" Belle squealed as she raced into the room. Mal took a seat and pulled out a book, flipping lazily through the pages, occasionally looking up and smiling at the excited young woman, racing through the library like a little child. Belle picked out a few books and sat down, although she knew she wouldn't finish them all in a dream.

"Excellent selection. Teardrop Scales is trash however, you should throw it out." Mal said.

"Why? It's not like any other books I've seen so far." Belle looked at the small black leather bound book. There was nothing on the front except the title etched into the leather in neat script. "It looks interesting."

"It's terrible."

"Then what's it about?"

"It's...a love story. A very sad tale."

"Read it to me." Belle grinned as she handed her the book and sat down on a couch, stretching out on her back.

Mal glared at her for a moment. "Why don't you read it?"

"Because I would prefer it this way. Please?"

The Dragon Queen sighed as she smacked Belle's feet until she folded them and sat down at the other end of the couch. Mal cleared her throat and began to read. "Once upon a time… there was a dragon, a very powerful and beautiful creature who lived alone, atop of a tall mountain…" Belle closed her eyes, listening to Mal as she read. The book was indeed a sad tale of love, heartbreak, deceit and redemption. The dragon fell in love with a young man who promised her the world but ultimately broke her heart in a grab for power. The dragon laid waste to the entire kingdom, razing it completely to the ground. Then the dragon was alone, again. She returned to her castle and built it into a fortress, created a kingdom and raised an army to protect herself from the cruelty of man. "The end." Mal said.

"You wrote that, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." Belle sat up and gently took the book from her hands.

Mal shrugged. "I loved him, but he broke my heart. Even when Regina came to my castle, she was so small and young and naive. She just wanted to be happy. After a while, I thought I could give her the happiness she sought, and I thought...I wouldn't have to be alone anymore." She sighed again. "I was wrong."

"What about Millie and Lily's father?"

Mal scoffed as she stood up. "That was nothing more than mating, breeding, sex. It was not love or anything close to it. I didn't even show him my human form. He fulfilled his purpose and we went separate ways. End of story."

"Perhaps you should finish the book then."

"What? It **is** finished."

"No, it's not. It's far from over." Belle stood up and placed the book back in her hands. "The book ended with the dragon in a fortress of solitude, but there's a lot more than that. There's a lot more to you than just a dragon or a queen or a heartbroken woman. There's so much more to you than what you've been through. Who **is** Maleficent? How can I find a way to meet her?"

Mal looked up at her and then back at the book. "I don't know how to be that person again. This is all I know."

"When Millie was here, you didn't hide behind walls of stone. You opened your heart and you opened the fortress. You let the world see past the dragon to the mother that dwelled within. You wanted to find a better way to repay me, then do this. Let me know the real you."

"Really? You **don't** want me to not kill your friends?"

"Not until I get back with your family. Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"So be it. I will continue writing the story. Is there anything else?" Mal arched an eyebrow with a small smile.

"No, but I would love to come back to this place for every night for the rest of my life. I don't know if you can swing that."

Mal laughed. "I will see what I can do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle tossed her bag into the back of Emma's car and stepped back to look up at Emma and Regina, saying goodbye to their families. It stung a little, knowing that she didn't have any true family. Her own father had been willing for her to lose her memories, all that made her who she was, to keep her away from Rumple. Both men knew to stay far away from her at the moment, although Rumple was likely to be back.

"Be careful, dahling." Cruella's voice made her turn as the Queens of Darkness approached.

"Hurry back." Ursula added, clutching a small ornate black box in her hands.

Mal stepped forward, holding a silver necklace with a large pendant. "I do not know Lily, but I do know Millicent. Millie will want proof, to know if you are who you say you are." She held the necklace, showing the pendant that held a large black dragon scale. "That should be convincing enough." Belle lowered her head as the necklace was placed around her neck. "Do be careful. She is very temperamental."

"I know her mother so I'm sure I can deal with it." Belle smirked.

"Also, this is a gift for you." Mal turned to Ursula to take the box and presented it to Belle. "Open this only when you are in a good place to do so. It may not be necessary for you to take it, but I am afraid it will be too late to give it to you by the time you return."

"What is it?" Belle asked.

"A surprise." Mal smiled.

"Thank you, I'll watch over it carefully. Thanks, all of you." She glanced at the other Queens. "And don't worry, I'll return **with** your daughters. I promise." Mal dipped her head in response as she climbed into the car.

Regina paused before getting in the car, clearly wanting to say something to the Dragon Queen, but the blonde had already turned away, leading the other Queens off before simply poofing them away. The brunette sighed as she climbed into the car as well.

Belle put her box away and tucked the necklace into her shirt. Soon they were off to restore Mal's happy ending.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mal glared at the mirror as she paced back and forth. Belle had crossed the town line and she only felt sick to her stomach when she realized that her power could not extend into the land of no magic. She could not watch the librarian that was steadily changing the way she thought and felt. She hated that, but she didn't want to lose Belle. It lead her to wonder why Belle had had a dream about her. More importantly, why was it a nightmare. It made her head hurt to think of the tiny woman beyond her protection, beyond where she could assist if necessary. Cruella had a phone she could use, but she didn't want to call her. Regina was out there with her. The woman was very different that she remembered, but she knew it would not be hard to give into the darkness once again. The thought Regina hurting Belle made her way to blow something up. "Regina is no fool. She wouldn't be so stupid. She is remorseful, but she wouldn't hurt her. Belle is smart, clever, she could protect herself if necessary." Hopefully it wouldn't be necessary. She growled and finally left the cabin, sitting down in a lawn chair with Aedan cantering her to begin writing more of Teardrop Scales. She was going to have to change that stupid title too.

"She's so cute when she has a crush, isn't she?" Ursula asked, peeking out of the window at the blonde.

"How long do you think it will take before she and Belle realize it?" Cruella asked.

"Don't know."

"I say 3 days after she comes back with the others. Regina will freak. I would pay to see that. What if Maleficent just walked up to Belle and kisses the daylights out of her. She'll be so upset."

"I say a week after." Ursula said.

"How much?" Cruella placed a ruby necklace on the coffee table.

Ursula placed a mermaid scale on the table. "And when Regina finds out? I say she breaks down."

"I say she gets pissed as hell." Cruella added another necklace, a pair of earrings and a stack of hundreds.

"You're on." Ursula added a rare seashell necklace and some more money.

"Cough it up, I know Mal let you into her vault." Cruella snapped.

Ursula sighed, adding a pouch of gold coins and another ruby necklace, along with some emerald earrings. "Happy now."

"I will be once I win this bet."

xxxxxxxx

Read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle sighed as she threw her bag onto the hotel bed and collapsed next to it. It was the end of day 2 of their search for Mal's daughters. They'd found people who seemed to know them, but they'd both disappeared at some point or simply just left and now Emma was having to use her sources for another search. Regina was sitting in a chair not far away, repeatedly checking her phone while watching some stupid show on TV.

Belle looked down at her phone as it rang and smiled at seeing Cruella's name on the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Tiny Thing?"

Belle smiled at the sound of the purr from the other end. She quickly got off the bed and stepped onto the balcony, shutting the door behind her. "Mal. I'm glad you called."

"How could I not? Are you well?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. And you?"

"Well enough. Have you had any success?"

"No, but we'll find them. I promise."

"I believe you."

"Have you been writing?" Belle asked.

"Yes. It will be finished by the time you return."

"I can't wait." Belle glanced up at Regina, looking so sad just sitting there all alone, trying for all the world to pretend like she was interested in the program on TV. Emma was on one of the other beds, sound asleep. "Will you do something for me, Mal?"

"Name it."

"Will you call Regina and talk to her. I mean just talk, about anything. She misses you."

"I will not forgive Regina for what she did."

"I didn't ask you for that. I just said talk. Give her a chance."

"Why? Because she's sorry for what she did? I warned her. I begged her. I pleaded with her not to cast the curse, but she wanted vengeance more than she wanted me. Not only that, but she decides to trap me underground for 30 years. Why should she be forgiven?" Belle sighed. The dragon had a point. "Regina has dealt with a lot of pain being inflicted upon her, but she has dealt out just as much."

"Says the person who razed an entire kingdom to the ground because of one man."

"Don't patronize me." Mal growled.

"I'm not. But maybe you guys should just talk on the phone. Maybe not being face to face can help."

"I don't want to talk to her. I want to talk to you, that's why I called."

"Mal. Please? For me?"

"What do I get in return?" The question sounded almost seductive in nature but Belle dismissed that. Surely, the dragon didn't hold any feelings for her. Not in that way.

"Whatever you want."

There was a long pause. "Have you had any nightmares?"

"No. All good."

"Fine, I'll talk to Regina, but you have to talk to the Dark One."

"Why?" Belle sighed. "Oh, fine."

Mal chuckled. "Good night Little One."

"Good night Mal." Belle clicked end call and went back inside to get her clothes out for bed.

"Interesting conversation?" Regina asked nonchalantly.

"Yep." Belle showered and changed and came back to crawl into bed, pulling out a book. It was one about dragons that she'd found in Mal's library that had somehow followed her to this world. She flipped excitedly through the pages, reading up all about her newfound friend. "Hey, Regina?"

"Yes, Miss French?" Regina asked as she climbed into her bed.

"Is Mal actually a dragon or can she just shift into one?"

"She is actually a dragon." Belle nodded and turned back to the book. "What is that?"

"A book."

Regina frowned. "Obviously."

Belle smiled and handed it to her. "I got it from Mal's library. She took me there in a dream and let me pick out some books. I don't know how it ended up in my apartment."

"Mal can pull things out of the dream world and into our realm." Regina answered slowly. "Was there a book there called Teardrop Scales?"

"Yes. She told me it was trash, but I convinced her to read it to me. It's very sad and has a terrible ending. I managed to get her to continue writing it though." Belle accepted the book as Regina handed it back.

"She never let me touch that thing." She heard the queen mutter. "What does she see in you?"

"I don't know." Belle said, even though Regina was clearly talking more to herself than to her. "What did she see in you?"

"We are nothing alike."

"That may be, but both of you have changed. Maybe that's why you can't reconnect."

"She wants nothing to do with me." Regina sighed. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She's disappointed and feels betrayed, but she doesn't hate you."

"How do you know?"

"I just...do. I mean after something like that, she would've killed you without a second thought. But she hasn't. Just like she hasn't killed Snow and Charming yet. There's a reason she hasn't. Whatever it is must be important though."

"I agree. I wonder what it must be." Regina said thoughtfully. She turned her head when her phone started ringing and clicked the answer button. "Hello? Mal?!" She quickly hopped up and stepped onto the balcony as Belle had. Belle smiled, looking up at the queen, excitedly talking on the phone like a teen talking to her crush. It only served to make her even more sympathetic to the queen's plight since Mal was probably not going to forgive her, and if she did, they would never be able to have the relationship they used to. Everything was just one big mess after another. Hopefully Belle could help clean up the one the Charmings made first. After a while, she put away the book and laid down for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma stopped outside a small coffee shop with a gas station and repair shop across the street. The last stop had yielded no results and now they had a flat tire after running over something in the road. Regina and Emma went off to get a tire for the car while Belle went into the coffee shop to order them some breakfast.

She walked inside the small establishment and sat down at a booth. A waitress came over and Belle froze at seeing the length of her hair, long and golden and reaching the back of her thighs, only slightly shorter than it been in the vision. Her eyes were so like Mal's, piercing yet warm at the same time. "What can I get you?" Millie asked.

"Actually, um, I was hoping to give you something." Belle said, trying to think of the best way to approach this. She pulled out Mal's necklace and handed it to the blonde. "It's from your mother. It's from Mal."

Millie popped open the locket without hesitation and pulled out the dragon scale. She ran her fingertips over it over and over. "This can't be real." She whispered.

"It is. If you want to talk about this at a better place at a better time, then we can. I know what this must sound like. I'm a friend of Mal's and I'm trying to help her...get her happy ending." Belle shrugged, looking down so she would stop rambling, very much aware of Millie's hard gaze upon her, so much like her mother's.

"What's your name?"

"Belle." Belle looked back up, offering her hand. "Belle French. Bookworm, librarian and over achiever."

Millie shook her hand, but was clearly still guarded. She pulled out her pen and wrote quickly on her pad. "Meet me here later and you can explain all of this. 4 o' clock."

Belle nodded, accepting the piece of paper. "The scale is yours by the way. Actually it's Mal's, but she wanted you to have it. She said you would want proof."

"You know who I am?"

"It's a lot to explain, but I do your name is Millicent."

Millie slowly nodded. "Then I'll see you there. My mother...what's her full name?"

"Maleficent, The Dragon Queen."

"It must be true then." She slowly smiled. "Thank you, Miss French." She turned around and left the shop with her boss calling after her, but he was promptly ignored.

Belle looked up as Emma and Regina walked in and sat down. "So where to next?" Regina asked.

Belle held out the piece of paper. "Here. I just met Millie and she told us to meet her there at 4."

"How do you know it was her?"

"She knew what the scale was. I think she knows everything, to be honest."

"How is that possible, she was like 4 when all this happened, right?" Emma said.

"3." Belle corrected. "And maybe she does remember it. She wasn't too trusting though and I doubt this is their real address. The last thing she wants is some crazy woman with a dragon scale showing up at her house where her daughter is."

"True." Regina nodded. "Then I guess we have a few hours to kill." The wait went by rather quickly and they drove out to the address that Millie had written down, which turned out to be an abandoned lot outside of town. Millie and Lily were already there, standing outside their dark blue dodge charger with Seraphina sitting on the roof. Millie dressed smartly, just like her mother but more casually. She wore black jeans, thick boots, a gray tank top with a black vest over it. Lily wore jeans, brown boots and a long sleeved brown shirt. She was sitting on the hood of the car while her older sister just leaned against it.

Emma parked and they got out of the car. Belle quickly stepped forward. "Um, Millicent, this is Emma Swan and R-"

"Regina. The Evil Queen. Believe me, I know who you are, **our only friend**." Millie cut in. "Emma Swan? The Savior? You really couldn't have brought more hated people for this little talk, Beauty."

"Millie." Regina began, but was cut off as Lily suddenly leaped down and marched up to Emma.

"Long time no see, Savior. How is life without your darkness?"

"You know I had nothing to do with that." Emma said.

"Oh no? Your parents did though, didn't they? You better hope I don't find them or I will-"

"You won't touch them." Emma snapped.

"You found out who you are. Congratulations, so did I. Do you really think you can stop a fucking dragon? My mother is the Dragon Queen, the Evilest of them all, baddest bitch in the sky. Yours is a little princess. Who do you think is going to win this fight?"

"The baddest bitch still got defeated, didn't she?" Emma hissed.

"Enough." Regina said, quickly stepped between them. She tried glaring Lily down. Such a tactic might've worked with anyone else, but certainly not a dragon. Especially if that dragon was related to Maleficent.

Lily smirked. She actually laughed in Regina's face. "You think I'm supposed to be afraid of you?" Regina scowled. If she had her magic, she surely would've launched a fireball by now.

"Lily." Millie called, stepping forward. Lily sighed and took a step back, crossing her arms. Millie looked at Emma and Regina with nothing more than disdain, as if the Queen and the Savior weren't even worth her time. She looked at Belle. "Is our mother alright, Beauty?"

"She's fine. Very angry because of what happened, but she's fine. Would you like to talk to her?" Belle asked.

"Please."

Belle pulled out her phone and called Cruella. "Cruella? Please put Mal on the phone." The woman bickered for a moment with Ursula and she rolled her eyes.

"Cruella DeVil is still alive? Did she and Ursula **finally** get together?" Millie smiled.

Belle nodded. "Mal?"

"Yes, Tiny?"

"Millie wants to talk to you."

"She does?"

"Yeah, she's right in front of me." Belle smiled when she heard Mal start purring uncontrollably. "Here she is." she handed the phone to Millie and the blonde stepped away. It wasn't long before she was crying. Seraphina leaped down to see what was wrong with her mom.

Emma and Regina walked a little ways away as well, arguing softly, which Belle paid no mind to. Millie passed the phone to Lily and she shyly talked to Mal as well. Seraphina declined the offer to talk to her grandmother, asking instead to actually go see her. After a while Millie gave the phone back to Belle.

"Thank you." Mal said softly.

"Of course, Mal." Belle hung up and put the phone away. "So are you coming to Storybrooke?"

"Not if they're going to attack my family." Emma said, coming back. Regina sighed loudly behind her.

"We're going. To hell with your family, they can be dealt with later." Millie snapped. She looked at Belle. "Take us to our mother, please."

"Belle doesn't make the decisions here. I need your word that you're not going to hurt anyone. Does a dragon even have honor?" Emma asked.

"Want to find out?" Lily growled.

"I don't see why she doesn't." Millie cut in. "She seems to be the only one with any sense."

"I'm talking to Lily." Emma glared at the other blonde before turning back to Lily. "You're angry and you have every right to be, but hurting my family is not going to help you."

"Do you realize what those bastards to me? I grew up for half my life believing that no one cared about me, that no one wanted me. It was a miracle that I did find Millie at all. Do you have any idea what's that like?" Lily asked.

"My mom couldn't raise me either-"

"Your mother made the choice to give you up. Ours fought for us. And now you want to defend them? You don't want us to get our revenge even though you know that we deserve it. Your parents are monsters who pretend to be all high and mighty. They deserve to burn."

"If you hurt them, I'll end you!" Emma suddenly whipped out her gun but Lily pushed it aside, not afraid in the least.

"If you shoot me my mom will destroy that town, so don't pretend like you will. You're too **good** for that. But then again, your parents basically went out of their way to create their idea of a perfect hero, at the cost of what life we could've had. Some heroes." Lily turned back to head back to the car, Seraphina following.

Millie walked up to Emma and slammed her against the bug. "Don't ever threaten my sister again." she released her and walked over to Belle, handing her another piece of paper. "Meet us here when you can. Come alone...please." She went back to her car and got inside. Lily was driving and roared away at breakneck speed.

Belle looked down at the piece of paper. It had to be their address. "Well, this little meeting was a bust."

"They're going to hurt my parents if we bring them to Storybrooke."

"And Mal will if we don't bring them." Regina said.

"Oh, they're coming to Storybrooke." Belle said matter of factly, tucking the piece of paper away. "Mal deserves her family and we're going to bring them to her. They were screwed over by Charming and Snow because the heroes were selfish and were only thinking about themselves. They have every right to want vengeance. Millie was right about one thing, Emma, if they really wanted to do some damage they could've right then and you wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. That's a fact. We need them to cooperate."

"Lily started all this bullshit." Emma snapped.

"Very mature, Miss Swan, and I know she did, but she's angry. Let her calm down and I'll go talk to them and sort this mess out. But if you want to get technical, your parents really started all of this."

"Belle, going to their house is like walking into a dragon's lair. We can't protect you." Regina added.

"Don't need it, Regina. Millie already knows that Mal trusts me. She'll know not to hurt me."

"You have so much faith in them? Why?"

"Because no one else ever has. They both grew up alone. Millie only had 3 years with Mal before Snow and Charming stepped in. Mal didn't even get to see Lily at all. I know Cora was terrible to you, but if she weren't, and someone took you away from her, when all she wanted was to love you and care for you, wouldn't you hate the people that committed the act? Wouldn't you want justice?" Regina sighed and Emma crossed her arms, looking down. Both of them eventually got back into the car but Belle remained outside, away from it as she called the Dragon Queen again.

"Is something wrong?" Mal asked immediately. "What happened?"

"No, I just...I needed to talk to you. Things are a little complicated. Lily is pissed of course, I think she's the one with your actual temper. Millie wants to come see you. Lily wants vengeance and Emma doesn't want her family in danger."

"Her family is already in danger if she doesn't bring me my children." Mal hissed.

Belle sighed. "In that dream, that nightmare I had, they came to Storybrooke. It lead to their deaths."

"It was a dream. That is all."

"But what if it might happen. I don't want to hurt them. I don't want to watch you die." Belle whispered.

Mal let out a frustrated whimper. "Are you crying?"

"No."

"Good, please don't start. I cannot be there to comfort you, but I trust you, Belle. I trust that you will do what is right. I trust your heart, your big, beautiful heart. You should do the same."

"And if they get hurt because of me?" Belle asked.

"They won't. Once they cross the town line I can get them in line."

"You said so yourself you don't know them. How are you gonna do that?"

"However I can. I just want them back. I want to know them and see them and hold them like I never could before. Please?"

"Of course, Mal."

There was a pause and a smug sounding question. "You really called just to talk to me, didn't you?"

Belle laughed and wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape. "Sounds like it, doesn't it?"

"I'm not complaining. Hurry back."

"Yes ma'am." Belle hung up and ran a hand through her hair as she walked back to the car and climbed inside.

"What did Mal say?" Regina asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing of importance." Belle replied. She was silent, collecting her thoughts as Emma drove out to the small house in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of junk laying around the yard. She climbed out, holding the box that Mal had given her. "Be back in about half an hour." She told Emma.

"You sure you don't want us to wait?" Emma asked.

"Positive." Belle answered, although she knew the blonde wouldn't go far. She took a deep breath as she walked up to the house. "You can do this Belle. You've faced worse. Their mother, for one. It's just a little talk."

"You can relax." Millie opened the door. "We won't hurt you. Come in."

Belle quickly complied. The interior of the house was small and neat. Lily was on the couch, reading a book to Seraphina. She dipped her head politely as Millie lead her into the back room. There was nothing in it except one wall was covered in pictures and papers, all of them trying to pinpoint the location of Storybrooke. She noticed pictures of Snow and Charming from children's books that had been marked out. A trashcan nearby was full of burned and singed papers. "You do know what happened."

"Merlin's apprentice came to my sister after she and Emma got into a fight. He told her everything. Using that information, she found me. We have spent years trying to find this Storybrooke, to get revenge, to find our mother, to get some kind of…"

"Closure?" Belle suggested.

"To get answers. What happened and why did it happen to us. Only to find out…" Millie plucked the images of the Charmings off the wall. "These bastards ruined our lives for the 'Greater Good'. They sucked the darkness out of their daughter and put it in my sister." She tossed the pictures into the trash. "I can't even remember my mother. Her voice brought back some memories. I used to love to listen to her purr. I could just lay there for hours in her arms listening to how content she was. I loved her eyes too. Cold, but burned at the same time. I don't know what she actually looks like though."

"You will soon. She's...very beautiful. Probably just an older version of you." Belle said, thinking of Mal herself, remembering the night the blonde had held her and let her cry her eyes out, promising that she's always protect 'her tiny thing'. "She's really tall too...well to me she is. She calls me Tiny."

Millie chuckled. "You are." She tilted her head, looking at Belle. "Why does she trust you? I don't remember her being very trusting at all."

"She's not. When she broke out of her prison beneath the library, the Dark One shot her with a poisoned arrow and I helped heal her. She's kinda my friend."

"You blush when you talk about her."

"I-I do?" Belle asked.

Millie smiled. "Yes, you do. It's cute. But anyways, we'll go to Storybrooke and we'll behave for now. Lily won't cause any trouble. I just thought it was easier telling you this than it would be with your friends. Unless friends is too strong a word."

"Honestly, I'm not even sure anymore. Anyways, I had a question." She opened the box. "What the hell is this?" Inside the velvet lined box was a small stone, smooth and black.

"It's a dragon egg. I used to have one myself. Can't imagine what happened to it." Millie answered, taking it out. "But not the type of Dragon we are. They're a smaller race without our intelligence, but still pretty smart. They're basically like cats, and don't even get any bigger than them."

"Mal gave me a pet dragon?" Belle asked, putting down the box so she could take the egg with both hands.

"So it would seem. It'll hatch soon too. Probably once you get back into Storybrooke where there's magic."

"Thank you, I just thought it was a rock."

The dragon laughed. "I'm starting to see why my mother seems to care for you." She left the room and Belle gently put the egg back and closed the box and locked it. She followed Millie back into the living room. "Pack up, we're leaving."

"Now?" Lily asked, glancing at Belle.

"Yep." Millie said. "Our family has been divided for too long. Wouldn't you agree?"

Lily and Seraphina both grinned as they stood up and raced into their rooms to pack.

"We'll meet you back at the lot in an hour."

Belle nodded and was surprised when Seraphina returned to walk her out to the road where Emma and Regina were still waiting.

"You have a pretty voice." Seraphina said, looking up at her.

"Thank you. You are just really pretty."

Seraphina smiled. "Have you met my grandma? Do you think she'll like me?"

"She is going to adore you." Belle promised. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay." Seraphina smiled again before racing off back to the house. Belle got back in the car and placed her box in the seat.

"They're coming?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Millicent said to meet them back at the lot in an hour and they'll follow us home." She leaned back in the seat and sighed, more than ready for a nap on the long drive home. Soon the dragon clan would be reunited, and then the next problem of trying to save Charming and Snow would arise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle was the first to exit the bug, bypassing the other heroes completely to go and hug Mal, who was dressed in a grey suit with a long matching coat. Mal was clearly nervous and welcomed her into her arms. "I missed you, Mal."

"I missed you too, Tiny." Mal chuckled. "Did they come?"

Belle stepped back and smiled. "They came."

Millie exited the charger and froze as soon as her eyes fell upon Snow and Charming. She glared at them, but ultimately turned away. Lily got out next, but she didn't reign in her temper easily and snapped at Emma when she tried to steer her away. Seraphina hopped out and walked behind her mother as they approached Mal.

"Millie?" Mal said softly.

"Mommy?" Millie whispered. Both of them embraced and burst into tears. Mal purred so loud that the heroes turned to see what was making the noise.

"I'm so sorry, Millie. I've missed so much."

"I've missed you too, Mom." Mal kissed her daughter's head and sighed, as though she'd been holding her breath. Millie motioned to Lily and stepped a little to the side. "Lilith, this is our mom, Maleficent." Lily smiled shyly but Mal pulled her into her arms as well. The sight of them almost brought tears to Belle's own eyes, but she managed to hold them back as Mal took in the sight of her children, smiling at Millie's hair and calling Lily beautiful several times.

"Both of you are so beautiful. I can't believe you're here."

Millie grinned. "Well, you have one more surprise, Mom. Meet your granddaughter, Seraphina." She gave her daughter a little nudge forward. "She doesn't bite...much." Seraphina was trembling. Mal crouched in front of her.

"You're really beautiful." Sera said, voice shaking.

"You don't have to be nervous, dear. And I may be beautiful, but I don't compare to you." Mal smiled, holding out her hands, which Sera took. "Relax, I'm your grandmother. May I have a chance to be one?"

Sera nodded. "You look like Mommy."

"Mommy looks like me." Mal corrected with a smirk. Sera suddenly threw her arms around Mal's neck, shocking the woman so much she nearly fell over. She laughed and hugged her granddaughter close as tears sprang to her eyes again.

"Do you know how to breathe fire and become a dragon?" Sera asked excitedly.

Mal gently smoothed the little girl's hair behind her ear. "Of course, and I'll teach you too. Whatever you want to know." She looked over at Belle and dipped her head. Belle nodded back, knowing that she could have her time when the dragons were done celebrating. Mal poofed them away, no doubt going to the cabin.

Belle collected her things and went to her apartment. She tossed everything onto the couch and trudged to the bedroom, falling into the bed with a sigh. She could've cursed when she heard some idiot knocking on the door. "I'm coming." She sighed, getting up to answer it.

"Hello Belle." Gold said.

"Hello Rumple." She replied politely, not at all in the mood for this, but she had promised Mal.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on the success of your mission."

"Come in, Rumple. We should talk." She sighed, stepping aside so he could limp in. She closed the door and sat down in the recliner that Mal had sat in a few days ago, while Gold sat on the couch.

"Belle, I know you're angry with me." He said quickly. "For I said about Maleficent. But you must understand I was merely trying to protect you."

"I understand that and I appreciate it. Granted, I don't know Mal the way you do but she would never mean me any harm."

"You really believe that?" He asked incredulously. "Maleficent knows how to toy with innocent women. You're just a game to her so she could get her happy ending."

"You're wrong. Mal cares about me." Belle said without hesitation. She believed that the dragon cared about her too and the Dark One was really starting to piss her off by insulting her.

"She is the Dragon Queen. Dragon comes before everything else. As in beast."

"She is not a beast!" Belle roared, rising to her feet angrily. "I didn't want to speak with you, but she asked me to. I considered trying to work through this with you, but never mind. I am done with cowards, with trying to mend your heart when I should be protecting mine. Show yourself out, , and don't come back." She went into her room and slammed the door. A minute later, she heard the front door close in the same manner. "So much for talking." Belle looked around the room for the box Mal had given her and found it on the floor, broken, along with little black specks all around it. "It hatched!" She yelled excitedly. "Wait, where is it?" She looked around. "Come out little dragon. Come out wherever you are." She sighed. "Damn it."

There was small mew from behind her and she spun around. There was a tiny gray dragon sitting on her bed, looking directly at her. It let out a sharp clicking noise and she slowly moved forward, offering her hand. "Hello there." It made the clicking call again. It was so tiny, no bigger than a newborn kitten. When she reached out to touch him, he nuzzled her hand with his nose. "You're a cute thing." She reached for her phone so as not to surprise it with sudden movements and called Cruella.

"Dahling! How dare you not come see us!" Cruella demanded at once.

Belle smirked. "Let talk to Mal for a moment."

"We don't just buy Mal her own damn cell phone." The woman continued to rant.

"Belle?" Mal's voice came on next, purring so hard she could barely talk straight.

"It hatched!" Belle whispered excitedly. "There's a baby dragon on my bed! What do I do?"

"Probably feeding it would be good. Milk and cooked meat. Do you like it?"

"I love him. What do I name him?"

"Whatever you want, dear. He has imprinted on you. He is yours."

"Okay." Belle hung up and gently picked up the little dragon and scratched him on the side of his neck. He made a purring noise as she carried him into the kitchen and made him something to eat. He was so cute and once he finished eating, curled up with her in bed like a little cat.

/

When Belle opened her eyes, it was late in the morning and her baby dragon, whom she named Thorn from the dragon in the Eragon books she used to read to the Queens of Darkness, was still sleeping away on the other side of her pillow. Mal was standing next to the window, looking out of it, but she turned her head with a smile when Belle stretched.

"Good morning, Tiny Thing."

"Good morning. Busy night?"

"Yes indeed. Neither of my daughters seem to know what it means to go to sleep at night. They're knocked out at the moment."

"You didn't sleep?"

"Too excited. Too happy." Mal smiled, holding out her hands. They were shaking. "I didn't think it would this affect on me. They're wonderful, **Beauty**."

Belle laughed. "Millie's nickname for me."

"It's cute. Maybe even better than Tiny."

"It doesn't matter. I like your name for me. By the way, this is Thorn." Belle sat up and nudged Thorn until he raised his head and hopped into her lap, tail tip quivering excitedly. "Why'd you give him to me?"

Mal shrugged. "I happened to find it the other day and thought you might like a pet. Preferably one that can protect you when I cannot. Not that you need much of it, Brave Little Thing." She purred, sitting on the edge of the bed. "The trip was fine for you?"

"Yes."

"Good. And Regina gave you no trouble?"

"No. She was really happy to talk to you on the phone."

"I heard." Mal said simply, still focused on making sure her Tiny Thing had not been harmed in her absence. "Did you speak with the Dark One?"

"Sorta. He was insulting, so I told him to get out." Belle shrugged.

"He insulted you?" Mal growled.

"Not me. You. He called you a beast." Belle said, looking up at the blonde. "You're not a beast." She added firmly.

"I am a dragon-"

"A dragon is not a beast. You are not some mindless animal and I won't tolerate you or anyone talking as though you are. You're as human as any of us." Belle snapped vehemently, surprised at her own rage at the thought. Mal seemed visibly taken aback as well. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Mal said softly. "No one has ever defended me in such a way."

"Someone should." Belle replied.

Mal looked up at her, seemingly regarding her words. She raised her hand and Teardrop Scales appeared in her hand, now newly titled, A Dragon's Memoir. "Early morning present?"

"One second." Belle hopped up and rushed into the bathroom to wash her face to wake herself up a little bit and rushed back to dive on the bed, laying on her stomach and looking expectantly up at the dragon with a grin.

Mal chuckled as she moved to the side of the bed to rest her back against the headboard. Thorn let out a squeak and cuddled up against her side. "One day, the heartbroken dragon was visited by a young queen. The queen wanted to learn magic, she wanted revenge, and she believed the dragon could teach her how to obtain such. But the dragon had given up long ago, no longer even a shadow of her former herself. This young queen was determined however, and her determination helped the dragon get her fire back, at the same time igniting a spark to the dragon's heart that had burned out long ago." Belle listened in silence as Mal read about her time with Regina, when they were young and in love and happy. Then she read about Regina's descent into madness, into darkness, from which she couldn't escape. A darkness that not even dragon fire could pierce. And the Curse...Mal spent her days sleeping mostly. The library had been closed for 28 years so of course she got no visitors, probably didn't even know anyone else was aboveground. Regina had weakened her magic so that not even her dragon form could break itself free. But the most hurtful part was, the dragon had spent nearly 2 years **after** the curse broke replenishing her magic. In that time, Regina hadn't mentioned the dragon, hadn't visited her and had been so wrapped up in her own family problems and happy ending that she had completely forgotten about her former lover trapped beneath the library, steadily building strength, biding her time.

Belle sighed. No wonder Mal refused to forgive Regina. She thought Mal would end there, but she was surprised when the dragon continued to describe her attack on the town, getting shot with the arrow and revealing the treachery of Snow and Charming. When she spoke about Belle healing her, Belle nearly wanted to cry at the way the dragon described her mixed feelings about the situation. She'd been happy to have help with her wound, almost relieved because she didn't know what poison had been used or how to rid herself of it, and being so guarded, so watchful that she was practically looking over her shoulder, expecting the poultice Belle used to kill her even faster.

"But it never did. The dragon was quite confused by this strange little thing that continued to return to check her wound. She was small, almost insignificant to many others the dragon had met. But then she spoke…" Mal paused, looking a little uncomfortable. Belle gestured for her to keeping going and smiled, hoping it would appease her worries. "But then she spoke...and it was like the sounds of a fire, gently crackling in the hearth. Like the smell of the wind after it rained. She was a beauty, in her body and in her heart and in her voice. Despite knowing the darkness in the dragon's heart, she chose to see the goodness. She chose to believe that there was more to the dragon queen than just the dragon and the queen. She saw a woman, a mother, heartbroken and desiring only to hold her children again. So the Brave Little Thing returned them to her arms, facing everything without fear, without wavering for a moment. The dragon wondered, how someone could be so constant, so defiant and strong, when her own fire couldn't be." Mal sighed and tossed the book on the bed. "I'm leaving."

"Mal." Belle said, quickly grabbing her hand, momentarily surprised by how soft it was. "Whoa, what kind of moisturizer do you use?"

"What?"

"Never mind, not important. But, come on, please don't go."

"I told you, I don't like showing feelings." Mal ran a hand through her hair.

"I know. I won't stop you, but I just wanted to thank you. That was beautiful. I don't really think of myself as significant most of the time, to be honest. It's the big heroes that have the adventures and do all the saving, not me."

"If they were more like you, half of this bull wouldn't happen." Mal said. She looked at Belle out of the corner of her eye before leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead. Her touch burned for a moment before melting away. "I will see you later, Tiny." Mal poofed away and Belle smiled stupidly to herself for a moment before deciding to get up and get ready to head down to the library. She showered and got dressed in a pretty blue dress, putting on a gray sweater over it with black flats. Thorn sat on her shoulder as she grabbed her purse and headed out. Storybrooke was bright and seemed almost back to normal as she made her way to her favorite place. Walking into the library was like walking into her second home. She placed Thorn behind the desk so she could keep an eye on him and was about to start when the door swung open and Regina stepped in, brandishing coffee and a box of doughnuts.

"Good morning, Miss French."

"Good morning, Madame Mayor. What's this?" Belle asked.

"I've been acting like a petty jealous ex...and I'm sorry. You were only trying to help Mal...something I should've done from the beginning." Regina said. She frowned when Thorn leaped onto the checkout desk, walking across the keyboard and knocking over a pencil holder. "That is a dragon. A tiny dragon in the library. Why is that not surprising?"

"He's a gift from Mal." Belle said. As soon as she said the name there was a puff of purple smoke and a deep one handled pan appeared on the desk with some kind of cake inside it.

"What is that?" Regina asked.

Belle burst out laughing. "It's a pan with cake. A pancake. That's amusing." She straightened up. "Mal doesn't know what a pancake is." She explained to the confused mayor. Belle pulled off a piece and was about to take a bite when it all disappeared and was replaced by a plate of actual pancakes, 3 strips of bacon and some eggs, along with a small pitcher of syrup. "I would've preferred the cake." A note appeared a moment later stating that she needed to eat properly. A glass of iced tea appeared next, also with a note, saying from Seraphina. "They're so cute."

"Millie and Lily are happy? Settling in well?" Regina asked.

"I suppose. I haven't seen them since yesterday when they left with Mal. She's so happy."

"You seem to be good at that...making her happy."

"I guess." Belle shrugged. "Are Snow and Charming just gonna walk away from this?"

"I doubt it if the dragons have anything to say about it." Regina sighed, leaning against the counter. "Some of the people are turning on them, they're ashamed and afraid to leave their houses. It's just a mess."

"They should be ashamed." Belle said firmly. "But I suppose that justice won't come just yet."

"No, not yet, but soon. With Lily's temper, it sure as hell won't be long. I'm afraid of the consequences of this. Mal has already shown her anger."

"You're concerned about Millie." Belle surmised.

"I'm concerned the people are gonna react violently and Seraphina might be caught in the cross-fires. An unhinged dragon mother is not what we need right now."

"It'll be a chain reaction. If Seraphina is put in danger, then Millie will jump in and then Mal, and eventually Lily and the Queens. It'll be chaos."

Regina nodded. "No matter what Snow and Charming did, it's only gonna get worse before it gets better."

Belle looked up at the mayor as she sipped her coffee. "Do you believe that dreams can be premonitions?"

"What do you mean?"

"I had a dream...the night before we left. It was about bringing Mal's daughters back and it just ended in disaster. Death and disaster."

"Was I there?" Regina asked, curiously.

"Yes. They had the cuff on you and were holding you back." Belle answered. "Lily and Millie were already dead. Ursula was half dead, Mal was dying. I was trying to help, but someone shot me and it set Mal off. She killed Emma and Snow and destroyed the town. It was just hell." She looked down at the food on the counter and picked off a piece of bacon to give to Thorn. "Can you make the rest of that go away? I'm suddenly not hungry."

"Sorry for ruining your appetite." Regina said, waving her hand and making the food disappear.

"It's no problem. Anyways, that's when Mal took me to her library, to dream a better dream, I guess you could say."

Regina nodded slowly. "What does she believe?"

"It was just a dream and it didn't mean anything. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to any of them because of something I could've prevented."

"I'm sure everything will work out fine. For you anyway." Regina stepped back and nodded to Thorn. "I must go, but it was nice talking to you, Miss French."

"You too, Madame Mayor."

Xxxxxxxxx

Mal tilted her head, watching her daughters spar in the yard in front of the cabin. A smile touched her lips. Both of them were athletic, naturally, and were battling it out like it was real. Millie used a long staff, similar to her own, while Lily used a quarterstaff, shorter in length but slightly thicker on one end. This seemed to be a favorite pastime of theirs. It gave her the time to truly look at her children and see what they'd become. Millie, she noticed was almost haughty, something she'd always been. She thought dragons were superior to humans and Mal could understand that. She was slightly vain as well, but mostly when it concerned her hair, and just like her mother she loved shiny things, jewels and gems. Lily didn't seem to care much about that kind of thing. She was hotheaded and temperamental, but that only made Mal smile. She would've made a strong dragon queen. Her loyalty knew no bounds when it came to her family and she was protective of her niece. Seraphina was a bit of a mystery personality wise. If anything, she was a mix of Millie and Lily, always composed mostly, like her mother, but she'd already demonstrated that she could be just as fierce as her aunt when she needed to be.

Her granddaughter came and sat next to her, smiling brightly at her. "Hey Grandma. Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Perfectly so." Mal replied. "And hello to you, dear."

Seraphina grinned. "You don't want to fight?"

"No, I don't want to whoop your mother and aunt this early in the morning."

"Come on Mom." Millie said. "Show us you still got it."

"Unless, you know...old ladies have to rest." Lily smirked.

Mal raised an eyebrow. She waved her hand, conjuring her black jeans and a black tank top. Her staff appeared in her hand and she used it help her stand. "You sure about this, dears?" Mal asked as she strutted forward.

"Oh yeah." Lily said with a grin, twirling her staff and getting into a ready crouch.

Mal gave her own staff a twirl and got ready. Millie attacked first from behind but Mal ducked, steppined forward to push Lily back with a few well placed shots and suddenly spinning to hit Millie hard in the shoulder. Millie growled and shook it off. Mal arched an eyebrow as they went at it, both them working together to try and and pick out her weaknesses. Millie was the faster and more flexible of the two, but Lily was the hard hitter. Mal still had far more experience than either of them and it wasn't hard to send them rolling them across the grass with a few precision shots.

"Can I learn too?" Sera asked, walking up next to Mal.

Mal smiled and waved her hand. Charming appeared in front of them dressed in brown burlap pants and a loose white shirt. He was a mere conjuration but he was a perfect tool to teach a young dragon how to fight. She then made another staff appear, light brown and similar to Lily's. Sera picked it up easily and swung it around. "Okay, now pay attention." Her granddaughter nodded. "Contrary to popular belief, dragons don't usually do the slash and claw stuff unless they're in dragon form. In human form, we prefer blunt objects. Hit hard and hit often. Power is key. A direct shot to the head, temple, forehead or nape of the neck, will usually do the trick." She touched the places to demonstrate. Lily and Millie walked over to listen as well. "You're short and small."

"So I have to bring him down to my height. Got it. Let me try."

Mal smirked at her enthusiasm and took a step back. "Begin." Charming dropped into a fighting stance, but Sera aimed directly for his dominant knee, knocking it out from under him. She then spun and clocked him in the temple, knocking him to the ground. "Excellent work, my dear."

Sera beamed proudly as Millie kissed the top of her head. "I learned watching mommy."

"And you are an excellent learner." Millie smiled at her daughter.

"Shall we begin again?" Mal asked, already knowing the answer. They sparred all morning and Mal was glad of the workout and the chance to spend with her children. They ate and decided to walk down to the lake for a swim to get rid of the sweat and dirt and rest their aching muscles. Mal decided to call Belle and invite her too. The librarian quickly agreed.

"Are you going to invite Regina?" Belle asked.

"Why should I? If she comes, then Henry will probably come. Not that I mind the boy or anything. I don't want Emma coming too, and ruining everything."

"Ignoring people is not the way to work out your differences."

"No, but it's a good way to keep them alive." Mal responded.

"Fine." Belle chuckled. "I'll be there in a minute."

"See you then." Mal hung up and handed Cruella back her phone. She looked up at a smirking Millie as she walked up in a white bikini.

"So...you and Beauty?"

"What?"

"You two are really feeling each other."

"I haven't felt of her." Mal frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You like her. She likes you." Millie prompted.

"You know I hate subtle messages, Millicent." Mal growled, waving her hand so that she wore a black lace bathing suit.

"Do you love her?" Millie asked with a sigh.

Mal didn't respond. "It is not as simple as that."

"So you do. But you don't know if she likes you in that way, right?" Millie nodded. "Gotcha." she continued smirking as she walked forward and Mal grabbed her arm, seeing the many scars criss crossing her child's body.

"How did you get those?"

"Fight Club." Millie shrugged. Mal prompted her to explain. "Well, when I fell through the portal, a really nice family found me. Everything was pretty good until I got kidnapped by these assholes. They forced me and these other women to fight each other night after night. It wasn't that bad when you're the champion." She shrugged again.

"Tell me those men are dead."

"They are. Don't worry."

"I'm sorry. I should've been there to protect you."

"You couldn't have. I'm okay, Mom. It's over."

Mal sighed and looked up as Lily left the cabin, wearing a red bikini, revealing the scars all along the left side of her body. Clearly, this didn't bother her daughters, but it pained her to no end. "Lily?" she nodded to the scars.

"Abusive parents. Nothing big." Lily said dismissively.

"Would you like for me to remove them?" Mal asked. Both of them shook their heads.

"It took a lot to get them." Millie said. "We might as well keep them."

Mal nodded, but she hated that she wasn't there to protect her children. It made her want to set something on fire. Both of them touched her shoulders.

"Relax, Mom." Lily looked into her eyes. "It's really okay."

"It's not." She hissed. "I should've been able to protect you."

"We all failed in protecting each other." Millie murmured softly. "But we won't again."

Mal nodded, remembering that the only reason Millie had run out of the cave that night was to get her sister back. She'd failed. Mal had failed. Everything was so wrong. None of this should've happened. She was irritable all the way down to the lake, but she tried to have fun with her family. It wasn't until Belle arrived that she found herself smiling brightly and welcoming the young brunette with a kiss on the forehead before the librarian was pulled down to the water by Seraphina. Mal thought she looked nice in her light purple bathing suit. Maybe more than just nice. It got her wondering if Belle and Rumpelstiltskin had ever consummated their marriage. She didn't believe it so. At least hoped so. Belle deserved more than that fool. Certainly not her. She was too dark for someone as bright as Belle. She would only corrupt her.

"Mal." Belle suddenly popped up right in front of her face. "Are you gonna come in or just sit on the sand with your thinking face on all day?" Mal smiled as Belle took her hand. "Come on."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Belle was pleasantly exhausted when she returned home that night. Mal had carried her there and now she was barely awake, curled against the dragon's leg on the bed and listening to her purr while she provided warmth for the brunette. Mal sat once again with her back against the headboard and was softly stroking Belle's hair. Thorn was asleep next to them on the pillow. Belle was transfixed by how soft the dragon could be. How soft she actually was compared to everything she'd been told about her.

"Did you have fun today?" Mal asked.

"Of course." Belle let out a content sigh. "I like spending time with you guys."

"I am glad you do." Mal purred. "But I feel I must ask you something very important."

"Something wrong?" Belle raised her head, gently resting her chin on Mal's soft thigh and looked up at the dragon.

"Nothing is wrong...but something is...strange. I suppose. I think I am starting to care for you more than I should."

"What do you mean?"

"I am...starting to grow feelings for you. Feelings that should not exist between friends." Mal said slowly.

"You're sending me away?"

"No. I couldn't do that if I wanted to." Mal sighed.

Belle sat up and moved closer to the dragon. "It's okay, Mal."

"No, it isn't."

"It is." Belle touched Mal's cheek and the dragon leaned into her touch. "What if I told you that maybe I might be growing feelings too?"

"Then I think we stay away from each other for a while. It is dangerous for you."

"I don't care. You're like my best friend and I care about you. Please don't…" She pleaded.

"It must be done. I will not put you in danger. You showed me what you do in your dream. Trying to defend me and getting yourself killed." Mal closed her eyes for a moment. "I wouldn't forgive myself."

Belle swallowed hard and moved even closer. She was almost in the dragon's lap at this point. Mal looked up at her, one eyebrow perfectly arched as she watched the librarian with a curious eye. Belle hesitated for a moment before pressing her lips against Mal's.

xxxxxxxx

Read and review! Sorry for any mistakes or errors.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle didn't see the dragon for a few days after that. She mostly stayed at home or went to the library. She felt like someone had ripped off a piece of her and thrown it away and was steadily rubbing salt into the wound. She'd even heard that Mal had gone out a few times with Regina, but at the very thought of the dragon, she wanted to vomit or cry her eyes out. She was at the library, ready to close up for the day when Ruby walked in.

"Hey Bells. I haven't seen you in days."

Belle shrugged. "I've been around."

"So, you gonna tell me what happened with you and Maleficent?" Ruby asked, reaching over to scratch Thorn on the head.

"We kissed." Belle answered.

"And?"

"It was... amazing and then all of a sudden she just shuts me out. I know she wants to protect me, but cutting me off like this isn't working. I thought...I meant more to her than some thing she needs to protect."

"You have to remember, Belle that love isn't gonna come easily with Maleficent. All the people she's ever loved betrayed her."

"No. I know she loves me." Belle sighed as her thoughts were swept back to that night.

 _Mal growled when their lips touched, but Belle could tell it wasn't an angry one. The dragon was warm to the touch and tasted like something sweet and fiery. Mal moaned this time as she pulled the librarian flush against her and nipped her lip._

" _Ow." Belle smirked. Mal purred as she kissed the brunette again, pushing her backwards on the bed and leaning over her. "Is this where the dragon devours her prey?"_

" _You are a cheeky little thing, aren't you? And no, I will not be devouring you tonight. Only a taste. I always need an appetizer before the main course." Mal grinned as she kissed Belle again, easing her tongue down her throat. Belle's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head, feeling the dragon caress her and tease her. Things had never been this intense with Rumple. The dragon's touch was hot and left fireworks in their wake, but the blonde was conscious enough to keep from going too far. It was like she was surrounded by flames that lapped at her flesh, gently and sweetly, preparing her to be consumed by a raging inferno. It was beautiful and magical._

" _Don't leave me, Mal." Belle pleaded as the dragon allowed their foreheads to touch so they could catch their breath. "Please."_

" _I can't stay. I'll hurt you. I will only corrupt you."_

" _No, you won't. We can make each other better."_

 _Mal let out a soft whimper. "I can't protect you, Belle. I couldn't even protect my own children. They've been beaten and scarred because I wasn't there to protect them. I failed. My greatest fear is losing them again, and losing you."_

" _So you would rather cast me away than give us a try? Being cruel to be kind?"_

" _I refuse to-"_

" _I don't care." Belle snapped. "Can't I change your mind?"_

" _No."_

 _Belle sighed. "I_ _ **will**_ _change your mind. I'm not giving up."_

" _You are stubborn as well, I see." Mal said._

" _I love you." Belle whispered, kissing her lips again. "Let me have you for tonight at least." Mal hungrily attacked her lips and slipped her hand beneath her shirt, caressing the taut stomach that shuddered with lust and nerves._

" _I love you too, Tiny Thing."_

When Belle had awoken the next morning, Mal was gone, and hadn't contacted her since. She'd seen Seraphina and Millie and Lily sometimes around town with the other Queens, but Mal was never with them. She started to think that Mal was deliberately trying to stay away from her. She knew why the blonde was acting this way, and she wanted to make her stop. She just wanted to be with her again. Belle had even written her a letter and given it to Cruella to pass along, but she hadn't gotten anything back. "I don't know what to do."

Ruby sighed. "Sorry kid. Love is messy, but that's the way it is. She'll come around."

"Thanks Ruby." Belle smiled.

"Are you coming to the meeting tonight?"

"What meeting?"

"Snow and Charming invited the dragons to some kind of sit down. They need me to go for some extra backup but you should go and be the voice of reason."

"I don't know." Belle said, looking down, smirking at seeing Thorn out of the corner of her eye chewing on a pencil.

"Come on. You can go as my guest." Ruby prompted.

"Fine. If only to get you to shut up."

"That's my Belle." Ruby grinned.

xxxxxxxxx

Mal stared at the lake water, silently resisting the urge conjure up an image of Belle. She balled her hands into fists and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You OK?" Lily asked.

"I am fine."

"You're not. You miss Belle." Her daughter said.

"This is for the best."

"Best for who? You're going crazy and Belle is heartbroken. Come on, Mom, you know you want to be with her."

"She is safer if she is away from me."

"Why?"

"I am darkness. She is light."

"And dragon fire is the brightest light of all. Which you have. You're the one trying to snuff it out." Lily pointed out.

"What's done has been done."

"She'll forgive you. She loves you."

"She probably hates me now."

"We both know that's not true." Lily said. Mal sighed, but said nothing more. "I would do anything to have the love of someone like Belle, who sees the light in me, even through all the darkness. You deserve someone like that. She deserves you." Mal again did not respond. "Fine. Millie said we're leaving at 6."

"My daughter is giving the commands now?"

Lily smirked. "She's **your** daughter." She stood up and walked back to the home, picking up Seraphina as she walked out and threw her over her shoulder.

Mal turned back to the water. She growled to herself before giving in to the primal protectiveness within her and conjured an image of Belle. The librarian was at the library, talking with the resident werewolf. They were friends as far as she knew, and they were laughing and talking. She smiled as Belle smiled. But she scowled when the werewolf picked her up and swung her around. The water started boiling and she quickly dispersed the image. They were friends, that was all. Besides, she'd ended it with Belle for good purpose. It was good that she was with someone else. What the fuck was she thinking- no it wasn't! She wanted Belle so badly it hurt, but she had to deny herself the pleasure of claiming the woman in favor of keeping from harm. She believed she could only cause her harm.

"Hey Mal!" Cruella called from the window. "Did you kiss Belle?"

"Why?"

"Me and Ursula are settling a little debate. It was the day after Millie and Lily got here that you started acting like an ass. Was that when you kissed?" Mal growled. "I'll take that as a yes. Ursula, I win."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Idiots."

Xxxxxxxx

Belle was more than a little nervous as she followed Ruby into the mayor's office. Regina, Emma and the Charmings were already there. Regina arched an eyebrow at her and the she-wolf.

"I figured we could use a middle woman in all this." Ruby said. "Besides, Mal is less likely to kill you if Belle is here."

"Why would Belle make a difference?" Charming asked.

"She's the reason you're still alive so far, so shut up and be grateful." Ruby replied, taking a seat in the back and pulling up a game on her phone.

Belle said nothing as she sat down in a chair next to Regina's desk.

The queen looked over at her. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Obviously not, Miss French."

"Have you and her had good times recently?" Belle asked.

"Yes, she is civil and is almost the way she used to be, but do not think me a fool. I know when I am merely being used as a distraction."

"What you are to Mal is not really my concern, is it?" Belle replied.

"What happened?" Regina demanded.

"She decided that I was no longer of interest." Belle said. "You were right. I didn't know her." She turned her head. She wanted the meeting to be over but she didn't want to see Mal. Besides, Ruby wasn't going to let her go home now she was out of the house, so she was stuck here for the evening. Thorn purred from her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek to make her feel better, but her stomach was churning at the thought of seeing the blonde dragon again after she'd basically ended their relationship before it had properly begun. She'd dreamed about their kiss a couple times, but each time, they'd gone much further and it annoyed her that they were only dreams when she could actually make them a reality if Mal would just trust her.

The door to the office opened and Gold limped in to take a seat next to her. "Are you alright, Belle?"

"Just lovely."

"I see that you and Maleficent have a hit a rough spot."

"That is none of your business, Rumple."

"I worry about you, Belle. Maleficent is a powerful and dangerous woman to get involved with. She's no good."

"Shut up, Gold!" Regina hissed, standing up.

"Am I not allowed to speak the truth?"

"Just shut up or you will never speak again."

"Really, Regina? Do you honestly think you could defeat me?"

"I don't need to defeat you, I just need to rip out your tongue!"

"It's so good to see the heroes united." Millie smirked as she walked into the room, dressed in an elegant little black dress and tall black stilettos. Lily followed, wearing a fitted black tank top, dark jeans and long black boots. Seraphina came behind them. She smiled and came to sit in Belle's lap as her mother and aunt conjured a chair for themselves to sit in. They were accompanied by the other Queens, minus Mal, and they each took a seat as well.

"Where's Mal?" Regina asked.

"She's gonna be running a little late, she told us to go ahead and start without her." Millie smirked. "The heroes called the meeting, you may start first."

Regina motioned to Snow and leaned back in her chair, appearing to be relaxed but Belle could tell that she was on edge, especially with Mal being absent.

"We just wanted to say we're sorry and-" The words had barely left her mouth before Lily and Millie exchanged looks and started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You keep saying you're sorry like it's going to change something." Millie answered. Her smile faded. "It doesn't. It doesn't change the fact that you were selfish. It doesn't change the fact that you tore apart our family for 30 years. It changes nothing. However...we talked about it and we decided that you can keep your sorry, pathetic life. You no longer have to fear us as long as you don't piss us off."

"Really?" Gold said. "Just like that?"

"Just like that." Millie smirked as she shrugged. "We are not like you all. Unlike you, Snow, who turned her head as our mother begged for mercy. We **are** merciful, which is why we will allow you to live with your transgressions."

"Is there a catch?" Charming asked.

"Of course there is." Lily grinned.

"There is a house on the north side of town, big and beautiful. The largest and most spacious on the block. Almost certainly the most expensive. We want it." Millie said. "For free."

"Fine." Regina hissed, getting annoyed already with their demands, but willing to compromise for the lives of Henry's grandparents.

"We also want to live in it rent free, free cable, free water and lighting. Everything. For the rest of our lives."

"Your mother has a vault full of gold and jewels. Why would you need to live anywhere free?" Regina asked.

"I never said need. I said **want**."

"We don't need to give you anything." Gold snapped.

" **You're** not giving them anything. I'm the mayor." Regina glared at him.

"You want peace? This is what it will take to get it." Lily said. "It's either meet our demands or we just fucking destroy this place."

"You wouldn't."

"Don't play that game, Regina. Trust me." Belle cut in. She looked up at the dragons. "Where is Mal?"

"At war." came the cryptic answer. "That's all we can say."

"Fine, you can have the house and everything else."

"One more thing." Millie grinned. "Bow."

"What?" Charming said, frowning in disgust. "No, I don't think so."

Millie stood up, thrusting out her hand and magically forcing them to their knees. Lily waved her hand as Regina started to leap to their defense. She looked down at their hands in shock. "What have you done?"

"Our mother taught us a few things. Neutralizing magic was one of her little tricks." Lily answered.

"This pain you feel is not there, it's merely an illusion, but it accurately replicates the pain we have felt over the last few decades of our life." Millie said, walking forward, stalking around the heroes. Emma and Ruby tried to help, but Ursula wrapped them in her tentacles and Cruella raised her pistol. Millie didn't even glance their way, standing over Snow and Charming. "This pain is 30 years of torment, torture, abuse and fear, all of which you caused." Both heroes were shaking violently, but they remained on their knees.

"Having fun?" Mal asked, suddenly poofing into the room. All of the heroes were instantly released. "Really, Millie, bowing?"

"It's their rightful place." Millie shrugged. "They agreed to our demands."

"Well then, this meeting is over." The others were poofed away, except for Seraphina, who went to help Snow and Charming to their feet.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Snow was still shaking, but she nodded. "Thank you."

Mal tilted her head as a granddaughter's eyes turned cold. Even Charming leaned away.

"Remember that we showed you mercy when you could not. This may seem harsh, but we all know that worse could've been done." Seraphina nodded to her grandmother and Mal sent her away.

"What changed your mind?" Belle asked, standing up, and immediately wishing she hadn't. Mal's eyes darkened as soon as her eyes fell on her. She was mentally bombarded by moments of their kiss, their lips touching, their tongues caressing, their bodies molding perfectly together. That perfect night.

"A dream." Mal answered. She walked to Belle and looked down at her, blue eyes boring into brown with a ferocious intensity.

"A dream is just a dream." Belle said.

Mal arched an eyebrow. "Perhaps." She held out her hand and a purple letter appeared in it. Belle snatched it and turned her back to the woman, tearing into it. The dragon teleported away and everyone in the room started breathing again.

"What the hell was that about?" Emma asked.

Belle ignored her as she pulled out the letter.

 _My dearest, Belle, my beloved Little Thing._

 _You have gifted me with my children, a new life and a new purpose. For that, I cannot thank you. I will not lie, I care about you immensely which is why I tried to separate us. With me, you will only find darkness, while you are a light I do not want to see go out. I do not want to corrupt it. I know that I have hurt you in doing so, but I have failed before, in protecting those I love. With you, I cannot. I_ _ **will**_ _not._

 _One day, I hope you can forgive me._

"To hell with this!" Belle yelled. She held out her hand to Thorn and he hopped into her palm, crawling up her arm to her shoulder. She ignored anyone else calling her name as she power walked back to her house and dug out the purple necklace Mal had given her. She pressed the gem on it and was instantly transported to the new house that the dragons had claimed. It was a large white brick structure with a beautiful garden and a vast yard and a large pool visible in the back, perfect for a family of dragons. She stomped up the stairs to the front door and knocked on it.

"Hey Beauty." Seraphina smiled as she opened the door.

"Hello Sera, where is your grandmother?"

"In her new room. She's in the shower."

"I'll wait for her. Mind showing me where that is."

"Of course, Belle." Sera took her hand and lead her inside. The house was extravagant, wide and beautiful. Ursula was stretched on a long chair, relaxing while Cruella cuddled up against her. They waved at Belle as she passed. They went past a game room where Lily and Millie were deep in a game. It made her smile before Sera lead her upstairs to the grand master bedroom. It was probably bigger than her apartment and was decorated in gold and purple.

"Whoa." Belle said in awe.

"See you later, Belle." Sera said, racing back the way they'd come.

Belle closed the door and sat down on the giant bed covered in pillows and tried to come up with a way to show Mal that they could still be together. The shower stopped not too long later and she quickly stood up as the bathroom door opened. The dragon looked stunning with her hair wet, wrapped in a fluffy white robe that reached her ankles. She froze at seeing Belle in her room.

"What are you doing here?" Mal asked.

"I came to talk about this." Belle held up the letter she wrote.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"I think there is. You want to push me away, then fine, but give me a better reason than you just being afraid." Mal's eyes glowed in response to her words. "Oh right, you dragons don't like people calling you out. Well, listen to this." Belle stepped forward, looking into the dragon's eyes. "I love you. I want to be with you, because you brighten my day. I want to give us a try. You are the most passionate, complicated woman I have ever met and there is no one and nothing I've wanted more in my entire life."

"You broke up with the Dark One and chose a dragon?" Mal hissed. "You're only trading one beast for another!"

"Then so be it!" Belle roared back. "I don't care. I just want you."

Mal ran a hand through her hair, starting to pace. "This is for the best."

"Stop lying to yourself. Stop lying to me. Don't you want me?"

Mal immediately stopped to look up at her, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. She caught the librarian off guard by tackling her onto the bed. She kissed Belle's lips with a passion that took her breath away, and she tried to kiss back with just as much fire, but she was nearly overwhelmed. "Yes, I want you. Do not ever think I don't." Mal whispered in between kisses. "My plan failed. I just want you to be happy and safe." The blonde nuzzled her neck, making her smile. "But I cannot be apart from you for so long." She suddenly sat up.

Belle smirked. "Wow, what a turn around. Thought you had more restraint than that."

"Usually I would, but you are driving me crazy for reasons I cannot possibly understand. Us being apart would ensure your safety. Why don't you want that?"

"Because I wouldn't be with you." Belle answered, smiling up at the dragon. "I want to be yours."

"We have only known each other a few short weeks."

"I didn't even need all that time to know that I loved you, Maleficent."

Mal sighed. "One day I'll hurt you. You'll regret this."

"Never."

The blonde was clearly still warring with herself, so Belle hoped that kissing her would erase those doubts, and all those fears. Mal growled at her attempt at distraction, but kissed back with a feral hunger. "We must stop, this is dangerous."

Belle rolled her eyes and pushed Mal back. "Stop thinking. Stop worrying. Trust me for once."

"I do trust you!" Mal snapped. "But shouldn't we wait?"

"Why?" Belle asked, licking her lips, looking down at the dragon's chest and wondering just what lay beneath the fluffy white robe. "I want you, Mal."

Mal suddenly got off the bed. "This is only because I am in heat, Belle, otherwise, you wouldn't be so receptive."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Belle said.

"I don't want you to regret your decision."

"So I have to wait?"

"Yes, it is for the best." Mal said firmly. Belle collapsed back on the bed and sighed heavily. Mal chuckled. "You are being silly."

"You are being difficult." Belle retorted. "Can we at least cuddle?"

"I have to put on clothes first."

"Or you could just take off the robe." She might've been a bit pushy, but Belle could hardly care. Mal loved her, they were right there to everything being perfect and she really wanted to taste the dragon's fire. The dragon sighed and arched an eyebrow, eyes slowly blackening with carnal thoughts.

"You've never been with a woman before, have you?" Mal asked.

"No." Belle whispered as the blonde stalked back towards her, pushing her onto her back and sitting on top of her.

"I have dreamt about this." Mal purred, joining their hands and pinning them above the librarian's head. "Many times."

"I dreamt about our kiss." Belle blushed and turned her head. "But we did a lot more than that."

Mal smirked. "Hmm, I shall try to be gentle then, since you are so new to this. But I do hope that you have no plans tomorrow. You may not be able to walk for quite some time."

"You think you're that good?"

Mal's head jerked back and one of her eyes twitched. "Are you challenging the dragon queen? Is that it?"

"Yep." Belle grinned. Mal arched her eyebrow again as she leaned back and undid the robe, throwing it behind her with a flourish. Belle's grin fell. "Gods give me strength."

Mal chuckled. "You'll need it, Beauty, to face the Beast."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Facing the Beast turned out to be the best love Belle had ever made, as well as exhausting. The dragon seemed to have unlimited stamina and she had fight through the exhaustion to return the immense pleasure that Mal poured forth so effortlessly. She wanted to learn, she wanted to please her new lover, and Mal was patient and so sensual that Belle could easily lose herself in her touch.

Mal purred as Belle snuggled up next to her, laying her head on her chest, their hands still joined together. Moonlight showered them from the balcony nearby and the dragon could not have been more pleased. She was still very much afraid of hurting her precious little thing, but she had to trust Belle. The brunette trusted her with her heart and body and she needed to do the same. It was difficult, given her past, but she wanted to make Belle happy. "Are you pleased?"

"Yes." Belle sighed, making her smile. "I didn't know anything could feel quite like that."

"Oh my dear, there is much you have to learn. We have barely scratched the surface."

"We have to tell everyone else." Belle said softly. "Regina and Rumple won't be happy about it."

"Their happiness is not my concern." Mal scoffed. "Regina knew we were not going to get back together, no matter how much she may wish for it to happen. She merely wants to right a wrong. Rumpelstiltskin can kiss my ass."

"I'm going to be the only one kissing that from now on." Belle said.

She chuckled deeply. "So be it. As for our little clan, I'm sure they already know. I forgot to soundproof the room. We might've kept them up all night." She smirked, noticing the flush of red that tainted Belle's skin. "Relax. They'd probably just say that it was about time."

"You tried hard, but ultimately not even the Dragon Queen could resist me. I'm feeling really smug about that."

"I would imagine so." Mal kissed the top of her head and sighed. "You should rest, I want another round before we go tell the others." She teleported them beneath the golden sheets of the bed and Belle cuddled against her again for warmth. "I promise to protect you, Belle. I will not lose someone else I care about."

"I promise to love you, and to never break your heart." Belle whispered as she was lulled to sleep by the dragon's purring and warmth.

They slept for most of the day and didn't get up until late that evening. "You will move in, yes?" Mal said as she got dressed in black yoga pants and a long sleeved black shirt.

"Since you insist." Belle smirked, putting on the lavender dress that Mal conjured for her. "I have to go get Thorn. The poor thing is probably starving."

"He's fine, I sent him food and milk last night while you slept. We can go get him after you've eaten." Mal kissed her forehead and left the room while Belle grinned to herself for a moment. The dragon was so loving at times that it surprised her, but she wouldn't have had it any other way. Her neck still hurt a little after Mal had marked her, and she'd been self conscious about her figure and that Mal wouldn't approve or like it. Mal hadn't cared about that at all. She constantly told Belle how beautiful she was and caressed her with such affection that Belle had nearly cried at one point. It had never felt as good as this with Rumple, even though it had only happened once with him. She also worried that she wouldn't be as good as Mal's past lovers. Another thing the dragon dismissed. She was patient in teaching her and they took their time, letting their lovemaking last long into the night. Remembering it made the woman blush as she followed Mal downstairs.

Lily was sitting on the couch in the living room, playing with a bow, while Ruby sat next to her, rolling her eyes at how silly the dragon looked. Cruella was threatening to cut off Ursula's tentacles because the sea witch was holding one of her necklaces in said tentacles, high above her head. Sera was brushing Aedan while Millie was nowhere to be seen.

Ruby looked up at Belle and grinned. "I heard you two made up."

Belle blushed and Mal smirked as she put an arm around her. "You are cute when you blush."

"I would like to stop it." Belle said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Same reason you're here. Getting me a taste of dragon." Ruby smirked, looking over at Lily as she pulled the bowstring back. Her inhuman strength snapped it however and the string hit both of them in the face. "Ow!"

"Son of a bitch!" Lily cursed, holding her face.

Mal rolled her eyes as she lead Belle into the large kitchen, ignoring the argument between Ursula and Cruella. "What would you like?"

"Whatever's good." Belle said, sitting down as the dragon moved about the kitchen. "Millie taught you to cook?"

"I know how to cook, dear." Mal cracked a few eggs into a plate, followed by some raw strips of bacon and bread. She bent over it, slowly breathing dragon fire onto the meal, cooking everything to perfection before placing the plate in front of Belle with a proud smirk.

"Okay, that was unexpected." Belle smiled as she started eating. The meal was delicious. After eating, they set out to announce to their former beaus that they were officially in a relationship. Mal went to Regina's office and Belle went home to collect Thorn and brought him with her to face the Dark One. Gold was behind the counter, looking through a book. "Rumple." He looked up and smiled.

"Belle, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Mal and I…are together." She saw him stiffen and his smile quickly faded. "She's marked me and I am hers now."

"Why?" Was all he said.

"Because I love her." Belle answered. "You can have your apartment back. My things will be gone by the morning. I really don't mean to hurt you, but...this is the way it's going to be."

"Belle, she is only to going to-"

"Enough, Rumple." Belle snapped. "I won't tolerate you trash talking her anymore. She won't hurt me. I know she won't. It goes against everything for her to be with me now, and I am going to take this chance. If she breaks me, then fine. But I do love her...and I did love you."

"But Belle, what about us?"

"I don't know. I don't appreciate you trying to constantly turn me against Mal, but that doesn't mean that I've stopped believing that there is good in you. You don't need me to bring it out." He said nothing more so she departed, hoping that Mal fared better than her.

/

Mal sighed as Regina furiously paced the office. "You're choosing her over me? What about us? After everything we've been through?"

"Enough, Regina." Mal said. "Do not pretend to think that we could've been the way we used to be."

"I didn't, but…" She sighed and stopped pacing with her back to Mal. "I was trying to make this right."

"The damage has been done, and Belle is marked."

"You took my mark and gave it to her?"

"You know it isn't like that." Mal had not wanted to hurt the woman, contrary to everything that had occurred in the past. She wanted all of this to be done so she could spend the time she had left with her family. She didn't want regret or remorse or anything of that nature. Now...she just wanted to live.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Mal said, taking her hand, the same way she'd done when she'd broken free. "I am too, but this is how things will be. I'm sorry to upset you."

"No, you...deserve to be happy. She makes you happy." Regina shrugged, pulling her hand free. "I don't deserve you."

"You deserve to be happy too. Open your eyes and you can see that what you need and want is right in front of you… but it is not me. You're just holding on to a memory."

"You're willing to forgive me?" Regina asked, finally looking at her.

"Honestly? I forgave you a while ago. I guess I just wanted to punish you a bit. Can **you** forgive **me**?"

Regina sighed. "You know I forgive you. What do you mean open my eyes?"

Mal smirked and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "We will begin again and we will have our happy ending." She teleported away and Regina sank down into her chair, looking up as Emma walked in. "You okay?"

"I suppose I will be." Regina ran her hands down her face. "I should've known. How could I be so stupid?"

"One thing you are not, Regina, is stupid." Emma said firmly. "You'll get through it. Me and Henry will be right here to help."

Regina looked up at the blonde, one eyebrow arched. "Thank you, Miss Swan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle looked around her now empty apartment with a sigh. She didn't mind moving in, in fact, she was happy that Mal wanted her so near already. She felt like a chapter of her life had been closed and a whole new book was beginning. There was no telling what her future held, but she knew she would be cared for and loved being comprehension.

"Are you alright?" Mal appeared at her side. "Do you not want to? Are we moving too fast? It's alright if you feel we are." She said, gently touching her little brunette's cheek. "Whatever you want, my little thing."

"No, everything couldn't be more perfect. I'm just a little nervous I suppose."

"Why? We have already made love, you've met my family. My insanely wonderful family. I've already marked you. What else is there to do?" The blonde asked with a smile.

"Do you really love me? I mean, are you sure you really want to be with me? I'm just...a librarian. I can't give you a lot. I'm not good at much."

"You're certainly good at **something**." Mal smirked, eyebrows wiggling suggestively, making Belle smile. "Of course I love you. You were the first to see beyond the dragon to see the heart beating within. You gave me a purpose to continue. Had you not found my daughters or shown me kindness, I might've tried to kill the Charmings and lost my life long ago. Before, there was simply nothing to live for. Until the day you walked into my life."

Belle smiled at her words. "Says the person who's not good expressing feelings."

"I am merely saying what I feel in my heart. I can tell this: I don't feel the walls anymore. I don't feel guarded. I feel...something else."

"Free? Happy?" Belle suggested.

"I suppose, but I'm also very hungry and I think I want to skip dinner and just eat you."

"Way to kill the romantic mood." Belle rolled her eyes. She laughed as Mal suddenly picked her up and teleported them home and tossed her onto the bed. Belle gasped at seeing the room bathed in a pale red glow with flowing petals everywhere. On the nightstand nearby was a bottle of chilled champagne and a heart box of chocolates.

"This is romantic, yes?" Mal asked.

Belle looked at her and it was the first time she could've sworn that the dragon was nervous, even blushing, sincerely hoping that her efforts had pleased her new mate. "This is...amazing. I love it." Mal perked up at once.

"Then you get naked while I pour the champagne." The blonde grinned giddily as she walked around the stand.

Belle smiled, once again in for an exhausting night of passion and bliss. But she wasn't complaining. Certainly not. It was hard to believe that she and Mal had progressed from enemies to wary friends, to this. She hoped she would be able to keep her promise and never break her heart, because she would break her own in the process. At the dragon's impatient insistence, she stripped down to her bra and panties and Mal quickly scooped her up again, placing tender kisses along her neck and shoulders before letting them fall back on the bed again where her lips quickly found Belle's and the lovemaking began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A year passed for the blissful couple and true peace finally settled over Storybrooke. The dragon family quickly found themselves a place in the small town. Lily made her relationship with Ruby official and even got herself a job at the diner, although it was mostly to tease her girlfriend and make sure no one hit on her. Whale got his ass kicked a couple times before he got the message to leave the wolf alone. Seraphina was enrolled in school and was doing quite well, especially with her whole family helping her and free access to the library. Millie started having sketchy appearances that worried Mal until it was revealed by Millie busting Zelena, her apparent mate, out of her cell and giving her back her magic, an act that infuriated the heroes for a time, but nothing was ever done. Belle thought they were a good pairing, what with Zelena's inferiority complex due to being abandoned and Millie's haughty personality. They balanced each other well, just like Lily and Ruby. Cruella and Ursula were eventually married in a small seaside ceremony to which Ursula's father attended and gave her back her voice so she could sing to her beloved.

While the dragons were getting their happy ending, Regina had found one of her own, in the form of her son of course...and the Savior. Although the mayor still bore some nostalgia for the past, she had moved on with Emma and was doing well. The Charmings however had lost some of their luster to the many of the townspeople and were not regarded as highly as they once were. Emma had somewhat started to speaking to them again, but after a year, they were still the way they used to be. Gold was still Gold, but he tended to stay out of everyone's business nowadays but Belle made a point of it to contact him every now and then. The last thing she wanted was for him to fall again to the darkness because of her rejection.

Life for her and Mal was sublime. The dragon showered her with whatever she desired, which really wasn't much, so the dragon showered her with whatever she deemed Belle deserved to have, which included jewels from her vault, expensive dresses and shoes and even a car. Belle tried to tell her that it was uneccessary, but Mal would have it no other way. She couldn't have been happier. That is...until Mal started acting funny, and one day just...disappeared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"We found her, Belle!" Millie burst into the house yelling at the top of her lungs. Belle came charging down the stairs.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" The dragon had been gone for almost a week and searching all that time had yielded nothing. "Please tell me she's okay." Belle said.

"Yeah, come with me." Millie grabbed her wrist and teleported them somewhere out in the forest. Everything was charred black from dragon fire and she was sure it would take some years before the forest here was healed. Millie lead her through to some kind of massive hole in the ground. Lily, Sera and the other Queens were standing around it. "You can go in. She wants to see you."

"In there? I'll break my neck."

"There's a slant." Millie assured her. "Go."

Belle stepped up to the side of the hole and gingerly stepped down, almost immediately slipping and plunging forward into darkness. "Ow." She rubbed her bottom as she stood up and walked forward, taking in the sight of the large cavern with thick roots tracing the floor and sunlight cracking in through the ceiling. "Mal?" A growl came from ahead and she froze as the dragon was revealed, large and black and rippling with untold amounts of power. "Mal, what's going on?" Mal whimpered and quickly approached, trying to coil herself around Belle, but being too large to do so without crushing her. "Easy, what's wrong?" They were engulfed in smoke as Mal shifted back into her human form, wearing a simple yet elegant layered purple dress.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but I didn't know. I swear it."

"Didn't know what?"

Mal sighed. "I'm pregnant. Or...I was."

"How come you didn't know?" Belle asked, entering her dragon's arms. The blonde was trembling.

"Dragons don't become giant like human women when in human form, and as you know I haven't taken dragon form in some time."

"You have been moody lately. And hornier. Than usual." Belle said slowly, realizing that the signs were indeed there, but both of them had been so focused on each other and their family, they didn't even notice. Mal didn't turn into a dragon much nowadays because she wanted to be as close to Belle as possible, and in doing so, her pregnancy wasn't as obvious. "Okay...so, you gave birth? That's why you were gone? You couldn't have called?! Or texted?! Or something?!"

Mal whimpered. "I was trying to push a giant egg out of my vagina. That requires a lot of attention, don't you think?"

"I should've been here. With you."

"I don't really think this was something you wanted to see." Mal kissed her forehead. "Are you mad?"

"I couldn't be happier!" Belle snapped. "Where's the egg?"

Mal grinned then and took her hand, leading her deep into the cave and revealing the small bend that once rounded showed the egg, a large colorful marvel sitting atop of small stone pedestal. "It's almost ready." As if on cue, the egg started shaking furiously. "The baby's coming." Mal squealed excitedly, racing forward. Belle hurried after her and watched the miracle occurring as her child came into the world. The egg cracked, again and again, until a tiny fist managed to break free. Mal started pulling the large pieces of egg away so it wouldn't fall on their baby and Belle reached into the egg to pull her out.

"It's a girl. A beautiful baby girl." She whispered. "Our baby girl." She handed her to Mal and the blonde smiled, a few tears managing to leak through. "What'll we name her?"

"What about Bella?" Mal asked. "Name her after you."

"Bella." Belle smiled. "How is it possible that you make my life any better?" She whispered in wonder, looking down at their sleeping little girl. "How do you do it?"

"What do you mean?" Mal asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"You give me love, a new life, new family, and now...a baby."

"A little dragonling." Mal purred. "She's going to be fierce like me, but nice and smart like you, and she's going even more beautiful than any of us."

"Um, hello? What about us?" Millie smirked as she lead the other in to see the newest addition to their dragon family.

"What about you? All of you are old and wrinkled and you can't be more beautiful than me." Mal grinned as her family scoffed and crowded around them to see the baby. "Her name is Bella. Will you hold her for a moment, Ursula?" Ursula nodded, taking the child and holding her close, even sending out a few tentacles just in case. Mal immediately grabbed Belle and kissed her hard. Belle kissed her back even harder and the blonde picked her up and spun her around. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mal." Words simply could describe how happy she was in this moment, surrounding by those she loved and the child she's just helped bring into the world. The dragon held her tightly for a moment longer before they both stepped back to once again focus on their little one.

"Dahling, she needs a nursery. Oh, she'll have all the fur coats and diamonds a little dragonling could wish for." Cruella said giddily.

"Isn't time for you two to make a baby?" Lily teased.

"We're working on it, dear." Ursula smirked back.

"She couldn't have a better family." Seraphina said, looking up at her mom. Millie bent to kiss her forehead.

"True words, my sweet."

Mal and Belle exchanged looks of sheer joy. "This one I will protect. She won't grow up without a mom." said the blonde.

"Of course not, because we're right here to protect her too." Lily said firmly. "Our clan is never gonna have to go through that again."

"Damn right." Her sister nodded.

"Damn right." Sera agreed.

Belle smiled at their powerful support, but looked at Mal with concern, tilting her head up to look her in the eye. " **We** will protect you. I may not be a dragon, but I give my last breath for our daughter and our family. Promise not to leave me out."

"A brave little thing like you?" Mal smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review!


End file.
